The Last Stand
by X - gina - X
Summary: Dimitri has gone, with a few familiar faces, to stage an offensive attack against a large group of Strogoi that are too close for comfort. Rose must stay behind and protect Lissa at court, but how will she cope without her Russian savior? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N: had this idea for a while and have some more chapters mapped out and i will try and update at least one a week. Enjoy :)  
><strong>_Disclaimer: i don't own anything but my little idea._

He had never before kissed me with such passion, such fire; that single kiss seemed to ignite my entire world, burning away any of my fears or worries and replacing them with lust and longing. Lighting every part of my being, every corner of my soul. I knew in that moment that he needed me with same urgency that I did him.

We gave in to our needs, and I clung to his body as though my life depended on it, because honestly, in that moment, I felt like it did. He held me close to his body, leaving a smouldering train of kisses down my neck, nipping me with his teeth, sending shivers throughout my entire body. I tilted my head back, loosing myself in the feeling. "Oh, Dimitri..." I moaned, tangling my hands into his silky hair and pulling his lips back to mine. I felt him slide his hands down the sides of my body, leaving a trail of blissful warmth in their wake, awaking every nerve ending in me. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. As our tongues entangled, fighting for dominance I felt his hands go to the back of my thighs as he lifted me off the ground. I wound my legs around his waist as he effortlessly carried me, never breaking the kiss.

We finally broke the kiss as he lay me back onto the bed. He looked down at me, admiring my body, trailing his fingers lightly over the curve of my hip, round my waist, up to where the lace of my bra was obstructing his fingers path, looking at the offending piece of clothing, then into my eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He placed hot open-mouthed kisses from my collar bone, travelling down to my left breast, kissing over the thin lace. I moaned his name arching my back, wanting more. He slipped his hands underneath my arched back and undid the bra. I moaned aloud at the loss of contact as he took it off and flung it across the room, in the same direction all of our other clothes had gone. He licked one of my budding nipples, making me gasp and moan as he continued, licking sucking and biting. He gave the other breast the same attention with his hand as the other hand ran up and down the inside for my thigh, increasing my anticipation of what was to come. His lips came back to mine and he looked into my eyes.

He yet again began his slow decent down my body, kissing me everywhere, down to where my panties covered my sex. He pushed them down my legs and through them across the room as well. Even though it was by no means our first time, I still felt embarrassed naked in front of him, but the look in his eyes melted away any insecurity. He lent down so he lay on top of me, resting most of his weight on one arm. He looked deep into my eyes and I thought he was seeing into my soul. "You are so beautiful Roza." With that, he was kissing me again, but with more urgency. He moved away from my lips and gently pushed my legs apart with his hands. The moment his tongue touched my clit, I moaned loudly. He continued to lick and suck my clit and tease my entrance with his tongue, the more I moaned, the faster he went. I threaded my hands into his hair again and bucked my hips to meet the strokes of his tongue. He plunged two fingers into me, making me scream out in ecstasy. He drove me crazy, soon I lost coherent thoughts – I'm sure if someone had asked me my name, I wouldn't be able to tell them. I lost myself in the feelings he evoked in my. As he brought me to climax, I held onto the sheets with my hands and arched my body to the sky.

He brought his soft lips back to mine and I took the chance to flip us over, straddling him and rubbing my sex against his arousal. He moaned my name softy and watched as I pulled his boxers down his lean legs and through them onto the ever growing pile of our discarded clothes. As I climbed back up him, he flipped us over again so he hovered above me. Looking into my eyes he kissed me on the lips. "I love you Roza" he whispered into my ear and entered me. We both moaned out, satisfied we were finely one and i felt complete. As we moved together Dimitri repeated my name, over and over, like a prayer. Once again I felt the coil tightening in my stomach, and Dimitri's pace increased. I could tell he too was getting close. We found out climax together, clinging to each other's naked bodies. He rested his head in my neck, kissing the soft skin before rolling off of me and pulling me to his chest. He rubbed his hand down the length of my back, from the top of my head to my thigh, then back up my body, as I traced swirling patterns onto his chest. As our breathing slowed, we looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Dimitri. Forever. Never forget that" I said is complete seriousness. "I love you too, Roza." He said quietly, holding me tighter to him

We lay like that most of the night, not saying much. Neither of us wanted to face the truth – this may be our last night together.

So we lie in each other's arms, not knowing what the future would bring. Or take away.

**Only a short chapter but any good? I'm not gunna beg for reveiws, but feedback is always appreciated. First fanfic so maybe a little rough around the edges.  
><strong>**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :)**

**Gina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am from England, but am trying to write to as large an audience as possible, so am trying to change the way I write a little, like saying 'Elevator' instead of 'Lift' etc. One thing I won't change is 'Autumn' to 'Fall' mostly because I think Autumn sounds better that the latter. I will also spell colour with a 'u'. If I say anything else particularly English/Northern (we have a lot of weird sayings up here XD) then let me know and I'll explain/change it. Enjoy chapter 2 :) xx**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and such like._

It was Monday morning to me and the sun was just setting over the western mountains. The Sun's final beams cast orange light over our naked bodies as they tried to fend off the night. I awoke to Dimitri kissing my hair and breathing deeply. He must have realised that I had woken up because he held me closer to his body. I sighed and looked into his eyes. The dark eyes that could hold a thousand emotions; that could say more in a glance than a lifetime of speaking. As he gazed down at me, those eyes that I loved told me of his love, lust and... regret? In a second, the truth came crushing back to me, as I remembered everything that would happen today – It was the day Dimitri left to fight the Strogoi.

Dimitri had been selected to lead one of the offensive movements against the Strogoi. The group of twenty or so was deemed too close to court, so had to be 'taken out' – even the Royals had agreed that an offensive was the best option. As I was Lissa's main guardian, and as she was now Queen, I had to stay behind and protect her. I protested them taking Dimitri – losing him again after everything would just hurt too much, it would awaken memories that needed to stay locked away. Lissa was going to protest the decision, but Dimitri refused, saying that he needed to protect her. And me. I tried to change his mind, persuade him to stay. Although he was over what he had done when he had been Strogoi, I think he still felt he needed to redeem himself. And on some level, I think he needed this to redeem himself and find peace, and so help me if I were to take that from him.

I hadn't realised that I was crying until Dimitri wiped a tear away with his thumb. He sat up and pulled me to his chest, holding me tightly in his strong arms, rocking me ever so slightly. He buried his hair face in my hair. "Oh Roza" was all he said. He held me even tighter to his chest and breathed in his scent. It wrapped around me, filling my lungs and making my world spin. He smoothed down my hair, helping me calm down. We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, held in each other's arms. I heard Dimitri's phone deep and as he reached over to check it, I already know it was time for him to leave. He confirmed my fears, by lifting my chin, kissing me lightly on the lips and looking into my eyes. "It's time." I simply nodded and dragged myself out of bed.

I let Dimitri shower first and padded to the kitchen and got juice out of the fridge. I didn't feel hungry – I felt sick. As I poured myself a glass a noticed something in the corner of my eye that wasn't normally there, a duffle bag. Of course he would have already packed, I thought. It's Dimitri, he's always ready, always prepared. I heard the water shut off and a minute later Dimitri came out, fully dressed in Military style black trousers and a grey T-shirt. If he weren't about to leave me and possibly get killed, I might have registered how hot he looked in it. As it was, I could hardly look at him. I had to seek refuge from his intense eyes, watching me as I stared at the kitchen counter. As I tried to slip past him to go shower, he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Roza," he said, almost inaudibly, "I have to..." I knew were this was going; we had been fighting about his decision for weeks. But today, I couldn't fight anymore, and when I glanced into his eyes, I knew he didn't want to fight anymore. I pulled my hand out of his "I know" I whispered, using all my self control and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. If I had stayed looking into his eyes, I would have broken down; thrown myself into his arms and begged him not to go. But he would have. He would still have left and it would be harder for both of us. So I had to stay strong, just for a little while longer.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I dressed in my Guardian uniform – Lissa had given me the weekend off so I could 'say goodbye.' It sounded so final, like I was signing his death warrant. She had offered me today as well, but I declined; I knew had to stay busy or else I would go mad. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that he had been waiting for me, leaning against the counter top; my own Russian God in combats. "Come on, let's go." He said, as though nothing was wrong; but there was another level to his voice, a thin layer of sadness I think only I would of noticed, it was in his eyes too. As we walked out of our apartment door and down the hall, he kept his hands at his sides, not touching me, I couldn't figure out why. Then I remembered how I had pulled away from him this morning. Did he think I was going to pull away from him again? As we stepped into the elevator I reached out and took his hand in mine. He intertwined his fingers with mine and let out a breathe neither of us knew he had been holding, kissing my hair as the elevator reached the ground floor.

It was dark by the time we headed outside and the Sun had lost its battle with the dark. The moon gave out a hazy light through a thin blanket of clouds and there was a wind blowing from the south, rustling through the trees and freeing amber leaves from their branches. Old fashioned looking street lamps lined the main paths through precisely pruned gardens of night scented flowers, which suspiciously stayed in full bloom throughout the year. The smell of Jasmine filled the autumn air. I always loved this time of year; it was always a time for change. I just prayed that it wouldn't be this year, too much had changed already.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dimitri suddenly pulled him into his strong arms, holding me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him too, and we stood in each other's arms not saying a word until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. We stepped apart and I wanted to punch whoever it was for spoiling our moment together. "Your late, Guardian Belikov. We are assembling on the East runway." It was Hans. Dimitri simply nodded but didn't move away from me. Instead he put his hands either side of my face and bending down so our faces were level. He looked into my eyes, locking me in his gaze. I could see all of his love, lust, passion. But sadness marked his dark eyes also. "I will come back to you Roza. And I will always love you, never forget that." With that he gave me a passionate, fleeting kiss on the lips that confirmed everything he had said and so much more. Then he turned away before I could respond, walking with Hans to the airfield on the other side of court.

It only took two minutes to walk to Lissa's quarters as I had to live close by. I slipped my Guardian mask into place as I stepped into the elaborate marble and gold foyer and walked straight past the receptionist, Bethany I think her name was – she knew by now that I was allowed to go straight through and to not try and stop me. "Wait, Wait Guardian Hathaway" She came clicking up next to me in her stilettos, making her a few inches taller than me. She was a pretty Mori with dark hair and green eyes the same colour as oak leaves. She must have only been in her early twenties and she was pleasant enough. But today I was not in the mood for small talk. "Her Majesty isn't here Miss. Hathaway." She continued when I didn't respond. That stopped me though. I spun round to look at her "What? Where is she?" I must have shocked her, as she jumped a little when I turned around. "She is at the East airfield Miss. Wishing the Guardians good luck." I hated it when she called me 'Miss', but as the information sunk in, I didn't take the time to correct her. I torn out of the building and ran as fast as I could to the airfield. All the running Dimitri had made me do was really coming into its own. I didn't know why I was running; to seek comfort from Lissa's presence or to see Dimitri again. I decided to go for both.

When I reached the airfield I went straight to Lissa. I saw the Guardians being sorted into groups and sent to their vehicle. I saw Dimitri, face unreadable, listening to the orders being given to him. His duffle bag was still over his shoulder – he looked ready for anything. I felt someone touch my arm and knew who it was before even looking. "You okay?" asked Lissa in a soft voice. When I turned to look at her, she must have seen how much this hurt, because she pulled me into her arms. "Some Guardian mask" I muttered and I heard her laugh, a lilting and musical noise. "Rose, we have been friends what, fourteen years? Do you really think I can't tell when you're upset? I know I would be." She said the last part softly and I looked over to where Dimitri now stood, talking to one of his team members. As if sensing I was looking at him, he turned his head and looked into my eyes. I swayed, stopping myself before I breached all kinds of protocol and ran to him. As if reading my mind, Lissa touched my arm to get my attention. "Go to him Rose" she said and nodded slightly at me. I smiled at her in way of thanks and pushed through the Guardians in front of my. Hans stepped in my way "where do you think-" Lissa cut him off from behind me "Let her go" and he stepped aside. There were some perks to having a queen for a best friend. "Dimitri" I called out to him and he came to meet me in the middle. I kissed him with everything I had in me; all of my passion and love poured into that kiss. I had to tell him how much I needed him to come back to me. He held me around the waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This time I broke the kiss but we didn't move apart. "I love you Dimitri. Make sure you come back to me. I've lost you too many times to lose you again." I whispered close to tears. He smiled down at me, moving a piece of hair behind my ear before speaking. "Don't worry Roza, you're not getting rid of me that easily." He said making me laugh. Behind us, I could hear the starting of engines and I knew our time was up. Dimitri was about to speak, but i silenced him with a quick but powerful kiss. "I know," I said nodding, "Go." He crushed me into his arms again, kissing the top of my head and breathing in as if memorising the scent of my hair. I closed my eyes, etching this moment into my memory. It would be the only thing that would keep me sane while he was gone.

He finally pulled away and I opened my eyes. "Take care of yourself, Dimitri" said Lissa from behind me. I hadn't noticed she was their while I was wrapped up in my own world. He nodded to her and jogged to his awaiting SUV. As they set off, I felt tears start to run down my face. I hastily wiped them away and tried to regain control. Lissa put her arms around me again and we went back to court.

I got into the back of the SUV and watched my Roza being led away by the queen. It broke my heart to leave her after leaving her so many times before, but I had to do this, to truly prove to myself that the world of darkness was no longer my own, that it was no longer part of my life. I was going to destroy the Strogoi that changed me and made me almost lose everything. "Right boys," Hans said from the driver's seat, glancing back at us in the rear view mirror, "here's the plan."

**Intense stuff. Sorry it was a bit depressing but it showed how much they love each other. Liking the sneaky Dimitri's POV at the end, don't worry we hear more from him a little later. I'm going to try and post chapter 3 this week as well, saying as I'm on holiday in Turkey for two weeks from the 20****th**** to the 5****th****. I'll tell you all if I see Abe XD oh and thanks to those who commented, they were most appreciated. Again I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Gina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I noticed a few little mistakes in chap 2 when I went through it, but they have now been changed so it should make more sense now. Every time I look at my profile I see that people are reading my story, it's so exciting. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed; they are highly appreciated and I will try to reply to all worth replying to. That is all! Enjoy chapter 3. (I can't be arsed writing a disclaimer on every chapter cause I'm lazy like that but you know the drill by now)**

I managed to keep it together all the way across court. I vaguely remember Christian being there, but I didn't really acknowledge him. We made our way through a pair of ornate, polished mahogany doors into possibly the most lavish, expensive, over the top room in the entire of court. High ceilings with intricately painted scenes, depicting great battles and noble saint; second only in elegance and majesty to the Sistine chapel. Cream drapes hung at every window; delicately embroidered with gold, silver. Red ties had been added, in reference to the Dragomir Queen. The upholstery had also been changed on the plush velvet couches and chairs, matching them to the Sovereign's blood line. A small mahogany coffee table sat between the couches, on a large Persian rug. The sofas angled towards a large Mahogany desk; delicately engraved on the front and red leather laid into the top. Behind the desk sat a towering chair which matched the desk. The wood was beautifully carved with intertwining vines around the outside edge of the chair back; which stood taller than me, maybe six foot. And above it, hanging proudly from the wall, was the Dragomir suit of arms. The entire room screamed Royal, but I knew Lissa hated it; the dark colour and expensive fabric, all just for show. It always just gave me a headache.

Lissa led me to one of the couches, making me sit there while got told someone to bring us some tea. Apparently hot beverages were appropriate for people who are upset. "Can we have a little privacy?" she said to the Guardians lining the wall. They looked at one another uneasily, not sure what to do; disobey the Queen or leave her unprotected. Suddenly, a very familiar yet unexpected voice spoke, "Don't worry. I am here, so is Rose. She won't be unprotected." It was my mom. I hadn't even noticed she was there, but now I realised just how much I wanted her there. I heard the other Guardians leave, and my mother came to sit on the other side of me just as the tea arrived. My mother busied herself poring it while she spoke. "Rose, love, you know I'm not happy about your relationship with Guardian Belik-" "Call him Dimitri. Please." I interrupted – I hated it when she did that; he's practically family. "Relationship with Dimitri then," she corrected. "But that doesn't mean I don't see how much you love each other. It was hard to ignore today." She said, becoming far away in thought. Wait? Did that mean she was on the airfield as well? That was bad form on my part; not noticing my own mother.

I wasn't quite sure what my mother was trying to say, I don't think she knew either. Luckily Liss jumped in. "What we are trying to say is that we understand you being upset. And that we're here for you. The way I should have been a long time ago." She said the last part almost inaudibly. "No, Liss you were there. Your problems just needed fixing more than mine." I knew what she meant; when we had been at the academy I hadn't told her about my feelings for Dimitri. I had always had to put her first. And it nearly ruined our relationship. It's amazing how many times the mantra, _they come first_ that had been drilled into me from childhood, had come back to bite me in the ass. "No, I wasn't Rose. I was so selfish. I should have listened to you. I could tell something was wrong and never stopped worrying about myself long enough to ask what was wrong. But now I'm listening. You have protected me my entire life and now it's my turn. I know I haven't been a very good best friend," I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to silence me, "but I can see now how much you need a friend. You have me Rose, you're not alone."

"Lissa, you weren't selfish. I was protecting you, which includes solving your problems. I was doing my job Liss, I chose my path. Don't feel guilty for my decision." She looked like she wanted to protest, but stayed silent. I could see them both watching me, waiting for me to say something. But what could I say? How could I explain how I felt? There were no words, no way to explain how it felt to have the man you loved, your soul mate ripped away from you again and again. And now not knowing if he will be taken away again, but this time there would be no return. To lose him again would be the end of me; that I knew for certain. I would be losing a part of me, the better part of my soul. I felt tears roll down my face. Lissa pulled me into her arms and I cried into her shoulder. I hadn't cried this much since Mason's death. My mother stroked my hair and back, trying to calm me down.

After I long time, I left to go back to my apartment. I couldn't keep talking about my feelings; that would mean actually acknowledging them, which would send me over the edge. So, instead, I decided to go home, eat and go to bed. I went into the bedroom to change but stopped dead in the doorway. There, lying on the bed was Dimitri's duster. It drought an overwhelming tidal wave of emotions and I saw memories playing before my mind's eye; from the first time we met, to him saving me from Natalie, to the roof of the ski lodge. All of the memories filling me with so much love, and then even more sorrow. Tears welled up in my eyes as I crawled into bed, wrapping myself in his coat and breathing in deeply. It smelled just like him, the scent filling my lungs and surrounding me. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and dug my hands deep into the pockets. I felt something smooth and crinkly. I pulled it out and it was a piece of paper folded in half. I turned it over in my hands, gasping when I read _Roza_ across the front in Dimitri's writing. I unfolded it, reading;

_My true love,_

_I love you more than any words could describe._

_Keep my coat safe, I'll need it when I get back. Keep yourself safe too. Now is not the time for Rose logic. I will come back to you. I promise._

_All my heart,_

_Your Dimitri_ _xx_

I read those six lines over and over, studying each curve of each letter, noticing the imperfections in Dimitri's handwriting. Seeing how each letter looked individually, then together. I hugged the letter to my chest tightly and closed my eyes, breathing slowly through my nose, concentrating on the smell enveloping me.

I awoke to the sound of my front door shutting. I shot out of bed, grabbing my stake from the night stand and creeping to the bedroom doorway. Fighting in my Guardian uniform would be less comfortable than jeans, but now wasn't the time to be picky. I rounded the corner in a fighting stance, ready to take on whoever had entered my house. When I saw who stood before my though, I dropped my stake. I stared into a pair of chocolate eyes smiling down at me. Dimitri had come back. He stood before me in what he had left in this morning. He said nothing, instead, closing the distance between us in a nanosecond and kissing me with passion and fire. We backed into the wall and I wrapped me legs around his waist, bringing us closer. One hand held the back of my neck, fingers intertwined in my hair, while the other worked its way down my body, sliding under my shirt and finding my breast. I moaned into his mouth, grinding my core against his arousal, earning a moan from him in return. He trailed kisses down my neck. "Oh God, Roza. How did I think I could ever leave you?" He said between kisses. I racked my fingernails down his back, making him shiver and graze his teeth across my neck, sharp and lustrous. _No!_

I pushed him back, and was met with a pair of red eyes. My blood ran cold. He looked just like he had in Siberia; cold, calculating. Evil. He smiled at me menacingly, flashing his death bringing fangs. "Oh, I have been waiting a long time for this moment." As his fangs neared my throat, I was unable to move, to speak. I was rendered utterly paralyzed by fear and regret that I had let this happen again.

I felt his sharp teeth meet my neck. Then a flare of intense pain. Pain that was all too familiar.

**I really do love a suspenseful chapter ending don't you? The argument between Lssa and Rose was loosly based on one between me and my best friend. Writing form expirience always helps. I know the outlook for our Rose and Dimitri isn't looking good at this point, but I promise it won't all be depressing :) All my love to the fans of my story, but I'm afraid you may have to wait a little while until my next update. If I can't fit writing the next chapter into this week, you will have to wait till the start of July. If that's the case then I will defo add a few little teasers to wet your appetites before I leave.**

**Please review. Gina xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took a while, been a stressful week. But a bit of good news; my dogs having puppies! 2 weeks earlier than expected to though, expecting pups by Monday! I would also like to thank ****ItaSaku1****my truly AMAZING beta reader, who has to put up with my constant footnotes Hope you all enjoy the new chapter 4. x**

I sat bolt upright in bed, long tendrils of hair sticking to my face and neck. It was the most bitter-sweet dream I had ever had, all of my hopes and fears tangled together into some grotesque vision. He was so like the Dimitri of Russia, the Dimitri I would happily forget. I knew every time I closed my eyes I would see his red pair staring back at me; there was no way for me to sleep now. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed myself still wrapped in Dimitri's coat, I walked to the window and opened the curtains. The light that poured through was bright, momentarily blinding me. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust. As they did, I saw court in a whole different light – no pun intended. The night-blooming flowers were now closed, making the gardens look less tended, less pristine. The autumn leaves which fell from the trees were racked into neat piles. I watched as a playful wind caught some stray leaves, pushing them around the pavement, dancing around one another as they floated away. The sun was directly above, signalling the middle of the night for the rest of the Vampire world. Occasionally, a Guardian would walk past, he or she apparently on the night shift. It all seemed so calm, so normal; completely different to the turmoil running through my mind.

I had decided to change into more comfortable clothes and ventured outside, seeing if the peacefulness of midnight would ease my mind, at least a little. I wandered the gardens with no particular destination, but the destination I found shocked me a little; the court's Cathedral. It seemed too big to be a church, tall steeples and imposing statues; which had been rebuilt miraculously quickly after they "spontaneously combusted". I walked up the steps and pushed on the large oak door, expecting it to be locked at this time of night. Only it wasn't. I stepped inside and was still, after months of seeing it almost every day, overwhelmed by its grandeur and majesty, yet aware of its solemnity. I took a seat on the back pew, vaguely aware that this was the same place I had sat when Dimitri had told me that he didn't love me anymore. It suddenly occurred to me that for someone who doesn't really believe in God, a lot of big moments in my life have happened in a church; Dimitri saying he didn't love me, Lissa realizing I had feelings for Dimitri after the attack on the school. I think some may have called it divine intervention; I just called it coincidence. Besides, if it were divine intervention, couldn't it have intervened at a more appropriate time, like when the attack on the school had happened? If anyone expected me to believe in a higher power after that then I would have punched them in the face. But now? I wasn't so sure; I mean I have Dimitri back, which in fact in itself is a miracle. But he had been dragged away again. I decided to strike a deal with however was listening; Bring Dimitri home to me_safe and well_, then I would consider believing a little more. That didn't mean giving up my lie in on Sundays though.

I lay back on the pew, studying the intricately carved ceilings. They reminded me of the one in Russia I had seen, where Dimitri's remembrance service had been held. I couldn't call it a funeral, because that was completely untrue. I stopped that train of thought before it could gain momentum. Thinking of Russia would only bring back the twisted memories of my nightmare. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. I didn't want to think._But what do you want?_A voice from inside me taunted. The answer came immediately, so naturally. I knew that whenever I was asked that, the answer would be the same; Dimitri, always Dimitri. Why did every one of my thoughts always end with him?

And even though I knew he had to leave, to fully rid himself of the dark eclipse in his past, I still couldn't shake the feeling of abandonment, and loneliness. I have no idea how I ever lived without him; lived without half of my soul for so many years. I didn't seem possible. It also didn't seem possible that he had captured my heart and have me so under its command; unable to turn away even if I wanted to, and all of which he has done in a littleunder two years.

But now he was gone again. My heart, soul and body yearned for him, telling me to go after him; to follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond. My head was the only thing keeping me rooted; reminding me I have a promise to keep to Lissa. I couldn't leave her. And I knew Dimitri wanted me to stay here, safely tucked away behind the wards. He would be disappointed in me if I left, and I hated that.

So I had to choose; head or heart, body and soul. Seemed I had some difficult decisions to make.

_DPOV_

I knew she would want to come, never one to miss a fight. But I couldn't risk it. Roza had already been ripped out of my life way too many times, most of which was by my own foolishness. To think I ever thought I could live without her seemed the most idiotic thing in the world. Leaving her behind at the airstrip alone had been close to impossible. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, hurt that I was causing her – something I swore I would never do again – had nearly made me break down and weep like a child. But seeing complete, soul deep understanding – the connection of mind that had bound us together from the first day me met – and endless love in her dark, emotive eyes, well, that nearly had me jumping out of the car and running back to her.

We had been on the road for around three hours, being taken to the operation HQ, about 2 miles north of the Strigoi hideout. The hideout was only half an hour from court by car, but to avoid being detected; we had to take the long way around; taking main roads on the outskirts of town, as much as possible, to blend in and not raise suspicion. All of the SUVs had spread out as well. Two had taken the even longer route around the other side of town and would be arriving about an hour after we did. Hans had given a quick explanation to everyone in the SUV, apparently the team leaders, as we drove what the layout of the HQ was and what would happen when we got there; find a bed, ten minutes to freshen up and then straight into a meeting. It was quick, organized and efficient; very guardian like. He also specified what each of our teams would be doing in the run up to and during the actual attack, everything was thought out in advance to ensure maximum efficiency; we didn't need to be wasting time in a situation like this. The team I had been chosen to lead was surveillance and recon, with "human help" according to Hans, up until the actual attack, then we would be front lines. Good, I would hate to have to wait around while people died when I could be helping; especially when I knew who were in there; The blond that had changed meiand taken everything away. Now was my chance to return the favor, he was mine. In killing him, I could erase him from my nightmares, knowing he was dead by my hand.

As I looked around the SUV, I became more and more astonished, and honored, that I had been selected to lead a team. Whether I had been chosen for my skills as a Guardian or because I was still deemed a threat and so expendable, however, remained to be seen. Most of those around me were legends! People I had been taught to look up to since I was them was one familiar face; Stan Altoii, who sat next to me at the back. He had been put in charge of strike strategies and was also with me on the front lines for the attack.

He leaned over to me slightly, signaling that he wanted to speak without catching the attention of everyone in the car. I leaned over ever so slightly; both showing that I had noticed and so I could hear him better without him having to raise his voice above a whisper. "I feel a little out of place here," he said quietly, startling me with his honesty, "I'm a novice next to these Guardians" It was the first time I had ever seen him uncomfortable or nervous, although as a general rule, we usually have to cover our emotions, so I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't said anything. I was glad he had as I was feeling similar emotions. I felt the need to reassure him – and myself. "I wouldn't quite say that. Besides, you managed to teach Rose for years, I think after that anything else would be a breeze." He chuckled quietly at my joke, effectively easing both of our tension, although talking about Rose stung a little. Stan didn't seem to notice my pain. I must have hid it well – Guardians, as a general rule, didn't miss anything. Either that or he had noticed and didn't let on. Either way, he must have sensed something in my words though because he gave me a sidelong glance and said, as quietly as before, "You really care about her, don't you?" he said a little to incredulously for my liking but I let it go. I didn't know what shocked me more about his words; the fact that Rose's former teacher actually acknowledged our relationship as a serious one, or that he felt the need to ask weather my feelings forRozaiiiwere genuine. Wasn't that obvious? I managed to keep most, but not all, of the shock out of my voice– bad form on my part – and spoke honestly "Yes, I love her"

"I suppose it's obvious now. The way you two are with one another. Even at the Academy, you could tell she wasn't just another student to you. Not to mention the fact that you were the only one Rose would listen to." He said truthfully, but I could sense an undertone in the way he said the last part, like an unvoiced question. Then it suddenly hit me, and I answered quickly. "No, she was never just another student, but our relationship at the academy was much different to the one we have now." I skirted around actually saying we weren't in a relationship at the Academy, because it was strictly true. On the night of the attack, we had made love for the first time, so we were in a relationship; as disjointed and unfeasible as it was. My words seemed to answer his question and he nodded slightly.

I became suddenly aware that we had attracted the attention of several others in the car during our discussion. Even Hans who was driving, had been listening. He glanced at me in the rear-view mirror and was the first to speak. I was startled be his openness as I hardly knew the man, besides from his interrogation techniques; I had become very familiar with those during my time in the courts prison. But now he spoke in a friendly, somewhat amused voice. "Don't know how you do it, Belikov. That Rose of yours is a handful." Hearing him describe Rose as mine filled me with joy. Hearing she was a handful, however, didn't; despite the fact that it was true. Hans assessed his words, then added, "Loyal though. And selfless. It's surprising what she will do for others. You in particular." He had been watching the road as he spoke, but at the end, gave me a pointed look. I knew he couldn't have known everything she had done; she would be in a cell if he did. But it was easy to put some pieces together; like why she went to Russia. Apparently Hans had already put that part together. As for me, Rose had long since told me the entire story of how she found me in Russia, to her finding out how to save me, and finally how she had done that.

We had sat together in comfortable silence, huddled together on the sofa under a blanket watching the flames leap in the fire. Well, that's what Rose had been doing; I had been watching how the flickering orange light danced against her hair and features. She had looked so beautiful. It had been unseasonably cold for the past couple days and even in mid spring, frost gathered on the window panes and on the gardens outside. I thought that Rose had fallen asleep, but she had turned around from her reclining position against my chest to look me in the eye. She shifted a little to get more comfortable; resting her forearm on my chest with her hand on my left shoulder. She absently trailed her delicate yet deadly fingers from the top of my neck, just behind my ear, down the side of my neck to my shoulder then back up. She may not of realized she was doing it but I certainly did. Her deep, brown eyes gazed into mine with burning intensity. "Dimitri," she said softly, her voice like a ribbon of silk caressing me, making me shiver, "I need to tell you everything. It's the only way for you to truly know how much I love you and how much I will do – and have done – for you." I wanted to argue, tell her that all of those things, but something made me hold me tongue, telling me to just let her talk. So I simply nodded. She took a deep, calming breathe, and then began, telling me everything and expressing every thought and emotion from me being lost down in the caves to the moment she had gotten arrested for treason. I sat and listened and was, for the most part, silent. I asked the odd question. Laughed along with her as she told me how she had gotten drunk on Russian vodka and found it impossible to understand the television shows. Soothed her as she recounted our final battle on the bridge in Russia from her perspective. It helped me to hear it from her as I had only my twisted nightmares, all with a different ending, to serve as memories of that night. We had sat for hours talking that night, until the fire turned to mere embers and the sun shining high in the midday sky melted away the frost of night.

Back in the car I was aware that Hans was waiting for an answer. "She does nothing that I wouldn't do for her." I told him, at that moment realizing just how true it was. Hans' only acknowledgement of my answer was a grunt, somewhere between approval and as if I had just proved my insanity. I chose to disregard the latter, though it was most probably true, bearing in mind what Rose had done for me.

Although no one mentioned Rose for the rest of the ride, there were still many questions hanging in heavy in the air, like leaden ghosts, haunting the minds of everyone in the car. It was clear that everyone in the car was curious as to what exactly Rose had done for me, but I think they already assumed I wouldn't give a straight answer, and I wasn't about to make them think different. They would most probably come to the conclusion that Hans had been hinting at my resurrection to my dhampir state, and confirming everyone's suspicions; that she had had something to do with it, even though there was no evidence to justify it. None to the contrary though either. But if only they knew. As regards to Roza's involvement in my salvation; not only physically, but also mentally and spiritually, that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Although I doubt they would believe what lies beneath.

**Enjoy Dimitri's point of view? Cos the next chapter starts in his POV. I will get it up ASAP! I love you all! Reviews make me a happy bunny so feel free. Thanks for the continued support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry it's been such a long time, and I'm very sorry. Again thanks for all of the support and i hope you like chapter 5! :)**

We reached the headquarters shortly after that; a large studio apartment in a tall block of flats. It sat among many other identical blocks; it was inconspicuous and wouldn't raise suspicion – like a house might – with a lot of people coming and going at all hours of the day. We were also renting out a further two apartments on the floor below. These were to be used for sleeping, eating and winding down when we weren't needed. We had been instructed to go there first, dump our bags "settle in" and meet at HQ in 15 minutes.

I entered the first apartment I came to; I wasn't picky about where I was sleeping. It wasn't with Rose, so it wasn't home. There were four reasonable sized rooms in this apartment and I assumed the other would be similar. Three of the rooms served as bedrooms, six single bunks to a room. In one corner stood some cheap looking, flat pack dresser drawers. Further along the wall sat a desk, beneath a small window which overlooked a small courtyard below which led to the stone wall of more tightly packed accommodation opposite. If you looked to the left, you could just see a sleepy suburban area of housing. It was fully dark now, the darkness erasing all memories of light, casting evidence of sunlight into deep shadow. Twinkling, cold streetlights shone artificial radiance onto the sleeping world below. Their harsh, flat light outshone the timid stars above, making them invisible, and turning the sky into an inky blanket of suffocating black. Turning my attention to the rest of the apartment, I discovered that two of the bedrooms had suites. The third bedroom, which was probably meant to serve as a lounge, didn't have one. This meant that whoever was in the makeshift room would have to share. But I doubted it would be a major problem however, Guardians were hardy and had to endure tough situations on a daily basis. We also had bigger things to worry about then bathroom arrangements.

My exploring took all of two minutes, as did unpacking my things in the drawer nearest to my bed and shoving the duffle bag under my bed. I had ten minutes to kill, so I ventured into the fourth room; which had been kept as a small, yet efficient, kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, I was anticipating a very long night, and looked out of the small window to the street below. This window was facing the front of the building, and the suburb was fully in view now. Houses grew further apart, and grander, as you looked further out of town, but were tightly packed nearer the middle. This whole environment was completely different to what I was used to or had been in before; I went from a sleepy town in Siberia, to school in Russia, then straight to working for Ivan, and after that back and forth from court and saint Vlad's, both completely isolated in their own rights. Even when on the run with Rose, we had had to stick to side roads and small towns wherever possible to keep under the radar; much to Roza's despair. I smiled inwardly at the memories that flooded back by merely thinking her name, but it soon turned sour, knowing she wasn't close. Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping safely wrapped in my arms tonight, or any night, for an unknown amount of time. Again I replayed the look on her face when I left her at the airstrip. My mind's eye catching every detail of her face, every emotion shone in those bottomless eyes. The way she had managed to convey all of her regret, sorrow, sadness and love into one glance reminded me, with shocking likeness, of the way she had looked at me after Tasha had shot her; back then, all of her feelings for me poured out of her eyes and into my heart as I saw her life being washed away. In those moments I felt I had truly lost her. It had been the scariest moment of my life. Summoning those memories threatened to open a floodgate of carefully concealed emotions and tightly held control; I couldn't let that happen. This was not the time to be getting emotional, I needed to think straight and concentrate.

I was pulled out of the mental tornado tumbling through my mind and back into the apartment by a hand touching the top of my left arm, making the muscle on it twitch. "Dimitri?" I blinked, unsure whether or not I was still in a memory, but no, before me stood a business suit clad woman, hair tied back in a no-nonsense ponytail wearing a slightly shocked look on her. Lilly tattoo shining dimly in the harsh florescent light. "Sydney?"

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but this was the best place, in my mind, to stop the story. Will get next chap up ASAP! Love you all. R&R**

**Gina xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a while, and also that the last few chaps have been short. I want the future chapters to be much longer, but if they are short, there will be a reason, I promise!**

"What are you doing here?" Although I had gained her trust somewhat while we were on the run and even though I knew she trusted Rose, we were an exception; she, like every other alchemist, usually didn't trust any of 'our kind' as she delicately put it. Because of this, I saw no reason for her to be here, surrounded by the potential enemy. But the answer came to me before she spoke. "Human help," I said aloud, recalling what Hans had said on the ride here, "you're going undercover?" Sydney made a small, disgruntled noise at being described as 'human help'. "But why? I can't see this being out of choice." She emitted a humourless laugh. "Damn right!" she paused, seeming to carefully consider her next words, "Let's just say it's the last of my debts that need settled." _Abe _a voice exclaimed in my mind as I fit the pieces together _of course he would have something to do with this. _"Besides," Sydney continued, "not like I've never done it before remember?"

I did remember; she had acted as my slave, gone into the seedy tattoo shop that one of my Strigoi contacts owned and helped lured him out. Then I'd almost lost it; fallen into a dark pit of depression and despair; past the point of no return. But Roza led me back into the light, showing me the simple beauties in even the darkest alley. I mentally sighed; why did every train of thought I start have the same destination? I pulled myself back into the present and out of my memories and managed to find my voice. "Yes you have, but not to this extent. There are a lot more risks this time, more which can go wrong." I said which seemed to aggravate her more. "Well it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter. There's the little matter of my unpaid debt. And-" she faltered, as if deciding whether or not her next sentence was meant to be a secret or not. Deciding not, she continued, yet lowed her voice a little, "And Abe told me to keep an eye on you. He was very adamant in fact. You must have done something right." Sydney paused, then added as an afterthought "Or wrong."

Before I could respond, a voice, that sounded to have come from the bedroom to the right, shouted "Belikov?"

"Kitchen" I replied, shifting my full attention to the present, and to whatever information was about to be given to me. I hid all of my emotions from my face, creating a mask of my actual self. I was ready to do whatever was needed of me. Footsteps approached, and then Guardian Alto walked into view and stood in the doorway. "We have a meeting to attend." With that, he turned on his heel and left. He, like me, was now in full business mode and I respected him for that. I glanced at my watch, astonished the time had passed so quickly. I gave Sydney a '_this conversation isn't over' _look. The only sign she gave that she understood was a short nod; a small, almost unnoticeable inclination of her head. I repeated the action back and left the kitchen and took the stairs up to the Guardian's headquarters.

It was all set out on one level; one large room with several floor-to-ceiling windows along one wall, looking out the same direction as the kitchen window downstairs. The apartment's walls were bare plaster and were an ugly uneven grey colour. In one corner stood a long table that was holding three computer monitors. Two of the screens were split into quarters, each part showing live images from different surveillance cameras. The third screen alternated between the cameras, showing a more detailed picture. On the same wall, slightly to the right, hung a large map of the town, onto which several lengths of string were pinned, signifying where different suspected Strigoi vehicles had been. Many of their destinations were the same; a large warehouse on the outskirts of town. Along with the string, there were also photographs taken of the suspected vehicles. There were cars and vans of all makes and models, but all had one thing in common; blacked out windows.

In the center of the room there was a large wooden table, currently occupied by blueprints and outlines for two different buildings; one was the Strigoi hideout. The other was the warehouse. At the head of the table, Hans stood hunched over the floor plans, studying them intently. I joined the rest of the group as they started to gather around the table. As I reached the table, Hans straightened his back and looked at us. "Right, this is how we're going to do it."

RPOV

When I opened my eyes, sunlight slanted through the windows to the right of me, casting bright colours onto the white stone columns and dark wooden pews from the depictions of saints set in stained glass. Looking at the tall, arched windows in this slanting light of sunset, the saints seemed more holy, more regale; lit from behind, making their clothing and the gold halos above their heads shine imposingly. Even though it wasn't morning for Moroi yet, it certainly wasn't midnight like it was when I entered. I must have slept, but I didn't feel rested or refreshed; I felt drained emotionally. Even when I told myself I should just get on with it and focus on the present, I knew I wouldn't be able to; not when the future's uncertainty had shaken me to the core. But there was no way of me seeing what would happen in the future.

But there was someone who could. As soon as the though came to me, I left the gothic beauty of the cathedral and went across court to the one person who could give me some insight into what might happen.

"Oh hello. Do you have an appointment?" A Moroi woman asked nonchalantly, as if I hadn't just burst through the doors, breathing heavily in what was the very small hours of their morning. At first glance she looked low twenties, but on closer inspection it became evident most of it was achieved with an inch thick layer of makeup. She reminded me eerily of the blood whores from the Nightingale in Saint Petersburg that I had encountered. Her questioning eyes were the only thing that reminded me I needed to respond. "Err, no." I said eloquently, "I'm looking for..." my words trailed off as I saw a disgruntled, and slightly dishevelled, looking Ambrose walking towards me from the corridor on my left. He looked up at me, sighed and muttered something under his breath. He inclined his head, the only movement I saw that he wanted me to follow. As I started off towards him, the receptionist started to protest. "It's alright Marie, she's with me" The receptionist only nodded and settled back into her chair, giving me a dirty look. I couldn't figure out why. Then I funny registered what Ambrose just said. "Why did you say that? She thinks I'm, you know, _with _you." He looked down at me a little amused, but still mostly annoyed. "Not my fault if she took it the wrong way" He said, completely unfazed. Realizing it was a lost cause to argue, I changed the subject. "Why are you so pissed? You're usually annoyingly happy all the time." I'd meant it jokingly, but he didn't find it particularly funny. "Well, you'd be pissed if you were dragged out of bed to 'go find Rose', when you should be sleeping," I could see his point. He opened a door and gestured for me to enter, "I'm sure you can find your way from here, I'm going back to bed. See you around Rose." Ambrose said, before turning from me and walking further down the hallway.

I peered into the room. I instantly recognized it as the reception area outside Rhonda's room. It was exactly the same as it was when I had last been here, however there was no woman behind the desk. The door to Rhonda's room was opened halfway, and I took this as a sign that I should go straight through. I walked straight to the door, but hesitated at the doorway, unsure of whether I should knock or not. Though before I made a decision, Rhonda spoke from inside, but didn't move from her seated position. "When did social etiquette start bothering you, Rosemarie? Come sit down, I've been expecting you." Her last words sounded so clique and overused, that I felt the need to pick holes in her logic; un-guardian like, yet very Rose like. "If you were expecting me, then why did you need to send Ambrose to find me?" I said with a smirk, leaning casually against the door jam. Contrary to the reaction I was expecting, she laughed quietly, shaking her head a little. "Oh, Rose. It would seem you are still much the same person I met only a year ago. And why not increase the chance of my prediction being right? We must all take a proactive role in our own fate at some point, Rose. Now come, sit. It is late and I would like to go back to sleep."

I entered the room, taking a seat opposite her as I had the first time we met. Something about what she had said was wrong; I was completely different to who I was back then. "I'm nothing like I was back then." I said, a little harsher then intended. Rhonda looked into my eyes, and sighed sadly. Then she looked down, busying herself shuffling cards as she spoke, "I agree, much has changed. But who you are has not. Now, let's go for five cards, shall we? We have a little time. "With that, she dealt five cards onto the small round table between us.

The first card's picture didn't conjure much hope. _The Tower _was printer across the bottom. The picture itself showed a man and woman falling out of a lighting-struck tower, which sat atop some cliffs; this could not be good. I sighed loudly. "I already knew it wouldn't be good; just tell me what it means." Rhonda looked at the card with a concentrated expression on her face. She finally looked up "There are a lot of things it could mean." I waited for her to say more, but she didn't. "Such as?" I asked. Rhonda seemed to deliberate what to say before speaking. "Well, it could be something simple like simple disruption of well-worn routines or a change in routine. Or it could be much more serious. Sudden violent loss, ruin and disturbance, dramatic upheaval, change of residence or job sometimes both at once, widespread repercussions of actions. But at the end comes enlightenment and freedom." She spoke in a matter of fact way. "But which is it?" I asked, feeling faint, I couldn't get the words out of my head. S_udden violent loss _she had said. _Sudden violent loss, sudden violent loss, sudden violent loss. _The words drowned my mind and made my world spin. I had to focus on the other cards which sat on the table. Rhonda looked at me, staring hard into my eyes as if she were trying to find something from within me. "I'm sorry, but I can't be any more specific on that card, there is nothing clear coming through to me" She genuinely seemed regretful, and confused. But in that moment I didn't care. The whole reason I had come was to try and get answers; all I had gotten was more questions. And the certainty that something bad was going to happen.

The next card wasn't as easy to decipher. It showed a man riding a white house and holding what looked like a staff with a green Reith hanging from the top. Behind him stood men, bowing their heads to him. They also held staffs. I counted six of them altogether. It didn't seem too bad; besides the fact that it was upside-down, which, judging from experience couldn't be good. "Ah. The six of wands." She said pointing at the second card, indicating to the man on the horse. "He is known as the lord of victory. He is the bringer of good news. But-" she began, but I interrupted, already knowing where this was going. "But it's the wrong way up, so it's the opposite right?" I said, feeling my heart sink. She laughed softly before replying. "Who is the psychic here? Not exactly the opposite." That helped a little. That is up until she started to speak again. "There is so much fear, so much confusion, indecision," she looked back up at me, speaking more urgently, "Don't let your fear of outcomes cloud your judgment. Do not let it change the choices you make." The urgency left her eyes, and she took a calming breath. "That idea is also coming through this card. You will miss an opportunity through fear of the outcome if let fear take over." The third card she was indicating to looked like the inside of a church. Three people stood, seeming to talk to each other. Behind them was an archway made of stone. Intricately carved into it were three circles in a pyramid arrangement. Each of the circles had a five spiked star inside which crossed over itself.

The next card sat the right way up this time. It read _The Magician _at the bottom and showed a man standing in a garden surrounded by vines. Above his head there was a strange twisted halo above his head. In his right hand he held a small dagger above his head. Rhonda looked down at the card slightly confused. "It's strange, there is such a sudden change. There is a sudden show of self-discipline in you.

The last card was facing down. I reached out to turn it over, but Rhonda gently swatted it away. I looked up at her but she was concentrating on the downward facing card. She smiled slightly and wrapped the card in cloth. She then handed the card to me. She never spoke, but I knew not to unwrap it. The cloth was soft in my hands, made of deep red velvet. "You will know when to come back. Then I will tell you what I saw." I looked at her incredulously. "What? Then you could just make it up, saying as it would have already happened." She merely shrugged at me shrugged at me and said "Perhaps." The way she said, I could tell that this conversation was over. "Take care Rose."

I left the building in a daze and headed the way towards my apartment. I thought of what I had heard. None of it made sense to me, but after last time? I wasn't sure anymore. Especially after meeting Dimitri's grandmother. I entered my apartment, feeling completely exhausted yet so far away from merciful sleep. As I entered I went straight to the kitchen, deciding on an early breakfast as I hadn't eaten yesterday, but in the doorway I stopped in my tracks. There was a new addition to the kitchen counter; A bottle of Vodka. Next to it sat a glass with a letter propped against it. The paper was folded in half and read _Rose _across the front in a hand that wasn't instantly recognizable. I approached the bottle cautiously, unsure as to how it had gotten in here when the door was locked and I lived on the third floor. I reached for the letter, unfolding it slowly and reading the slanted, charmingly sloppy writing inside. The note consisted of two lines, neither of which showed any warmth.

_It always helped me_

_A_

Even without any real signature it was obvious who it was from. And honestly, in that moment, I wished I didn't. Because my life was already filled with enough negative emotions without reminding me of the guilt I felt. I stared at the bottle, willing it to show me a way out of this. I remembered so many times in the past waking up with a hangover and a gap in my memory where half a night should be. Those times I regretted having forgotten the night before, but today it seemed like the best thing in the world; to forget, at least for a little while to be able to numb every pain that I felt. And to _sleep_, the thing that was evading me at all costs, to be able to catch it so easily.

In that moment, it was all clear, simple and so, so easy. I made my decision. I picked up the bottle, leaving the glass and note on the counter and headed towards my bedroom.

To forget.

**Back to DPOV to start next chappy. And before anyone points it out, RPOVs and DPOVs aren't at the same time. Dimitri's was a kind of step back to rose's, so I could show his perspective on the events. Just thought I'd clarify. Also, if you would like the full meanings of all of the tarot cards, or to see what they look like, the website is .com/ Have fun trying to find out what the last card was! Mwahahaa! Feel free to Review; it makes me happy :)**

**Gina xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, ready to hear how our dear Dimitri is doing? Well read and find out! Thanks for reading.**

**Also a HUGE Thank you to my beta; ItaSaku1, who is very patient and understands what I'm trying to say in my less eloquent moments, and helps me with my American spelling and such.**

**Gina xx**

DPOV

After the meeting, I and several others were told to relax for a couple of hours. The meeting had been an introduction to the layout of the house. It was big; four large rooms downstairs, three bedrooms upstairs, one with a suite and a bathroom. There was also an attic bedroom with a shower and a separate suite. But most importantly there was a basement. That was where the center of the operation was, that was certain. It also made our operation a little easier, as it allowed us to corner the Strigoi into one room. The house reminded me, painfully, of the house Rose had been held hostage in, in Spokane. The day she had killed her first Strigoi; the first of many. The old emotions that had left that day started to rise again, reminding me of the moment that I had found out that she was missing.

iMy mind took me back to Lissa's room at the ski lodge. In my mind's eye, I saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, tears rolling down her face as she repeated over and over that she had no idea where Rose was. I remember feeling so helpless; the worst feeling in the world, especially when you spend your entire life protecting others. It killed me to know that I couldn't protect her. Not when I had finally accepted that I did love her; our time on the roof had been the turning point. As I had sat with Lissa, trying to calm her, my only wish had been to join her in crying; to mourn the loss of the girl I had loved. The rational part of my mind; the trained Guardian part, told me that there was no way she would live, my heart, on the other hand, refused to listen. I couldn't show any of this though; I had to sit, stone-faced, as the likelihood of Rose still being alive dwindled more by the second. It was the curse of the guardian; to never mourn, to never cry, laugh, or shout; to live a half-life, one that was never completely your own. I had never resented that up until that point, before that I saw it as my duty. But with Rose's life in the equation, it seemed like a barrier. Right then, following orders was the hardest thing in the world. The mantra "_They come first" _had never tasted so bitter.

Most of the time waiting with Lissa was a blur, but I did remember a conversation we had had. The rest of the Guardians had left to help in locating them, so we were alone in the room. I don't remember what I had said to spark it off; probably along the lines of _it will be alright _or something equally idiotic. Lissa's eyes had shot up from studying the carpet to my eyes. Hers were red ringed and bloodshot, and showed a spark of anger, it had taken me a moment to realize it was aimed at me. "How can you say that? How can you be so unaffected by this? You're her _mentor_. You're supposed to care when your student is in mortal danger" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. She honestly thought I didn't care? Caring too much was the problem! I didn't know how to respond to her without giving my feelings away. "You think I'm not affected by this?" was all I could come up with. "No, you're not, none of you Guardians do. You just act like this isn't a big deal, like you have no emotional connections to anyone." A response left my mouth before I could rein it in. "We act that way because it's what is expected of us. Our job is to protect Moroi, not to get emotional; it could cloud our judgment." I said, even I could hear the venomous edge to the words. Lissa looked shocked, but wasn't looking at me; she looked past me, off to the side. "You do care about her" she whispered, almost inaudibly. I didn't think she meant for me to hear, or even say it out loud, but I answered anyway. "Of course, she's my student, my responsibility." Lissa shook her head slightly, looked back at me, and smiled slightly. I know now that she would have been trying to see my aura, maybe she did. I wonder what she saw, I would have to ask.

I sat on one of the chairs around the kitchen table, reminiscing about the past so intently, that I was startled when Stan walked in. He gave me a slightly amused look. "You ok?" he asked me, not quite keeping the laughter out of his voice. I chuckled slightly, running a hand over my eyes, I replied "Yeah, just thinking. I'm trying to figure out the best surveillance spots around the house and warehouse." I said, covering from my moment of incompetence. I couldn't let on that my mind was miles away. Stan shook his head slightly muttering something that sounded like "God, he never stops." Before turning to me and holding the coffee pot up. "Want one? It's been a long day" "Sure, thanks" I said gratefully. As Stan sat my mug down in front of me, a girl I didn't know walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. I hadn't seen her face fully yet, but her hair was a dark mahogany color, falling just longer than her shoulders. There was no way she was a guardian, she wasn't toned enough and lacked the posture and grace that most Guardians held themselves with. She was also too short to be Moroi. She looked human and lacked the tattoo, so she wasn't an alchemist, but I couldn't figure out what she was doing here. Before I could ask, she turned around so I could see her entire face. I nearly gasped, but managed to smother it before it left my mouth. It was Sydney. She also wore contacts in a very dark shade of brown. Her tattoo had been expertly covered, and with the dark hair she was almost unrecognizable. It took me a second to register why she was dressed like that, and then our earlier conversation dawned on me. "What do you have to do?" I asked her. I hoped it wasn't anything too dangerous, like actually going inside as opposed to walking around the outside, but no such luck. "I have to get myself recruited. When I do that, I have to try and get myself alone in as many different rooms as possible and plant these," She held up a tiny device, no bigger than a dimeiii, it was a camera, "around the house, and the odd microphone." She added holding up another, bigger device, around the size of an old cassette; they would have to be stuck under the lid of a table to stop it from being noticed, something which couldn't be done inconspicuously. She spoke matter-of-factly, but I knew she was scared, and with good reason; it was a monumental task to do in one room, let alone an entire house. But I could see how it was necessary; surveillance on the outside was helpful, surveillance on the inside was a priceless advantage and an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

"I got to go. Wish me luck" she said, nodded at me, then to Stan before leaving the room, to go straight into the Lion's den.

_RPOV_

As I awoke, every sound echoed through my head, hitting every nerve; even the tick of the clock next to me was amplified to an excruciating level. The details of last night were hazy, but I had apparently fallen asleep half on the bed, half off. My neck hurt like a bitch from the strange angle, but it wasn't anything compared to the mallet that was banging the inside of my skull to dust. I had passed out still fully dressed, including my shoes. I sat up with a groan and as the room around me span, I groaned at the queasy feeling it evoked in my head. The sloshing feeling was mostly gone after a second, but not completely. I walked to the bathroom, refusing to look in the mirror but rather going straight to the shower, stripped and got in. The hot water pouring down onto my aching body helped to make me feel better somewhat.

As I stood under the water, I thought of what I had done; and the stupidity of it. What if there had been an attack during the night? I would have been totally unable to do my duty. Honestly, Lissa could have_died,_and I would have put her at that risk, and why? I was lonely, because I was too weak to deal with my own emotions. As I emerged from the shower and reluctantly looked at my reflection, the girl staring back showed, in all its stupidity, exactly what I had done last night; It was written all over my face. How was I meant to face Lissa, or the other Guardians, in this state?

As if she were reading my mind, the door knocked, and Lissa stood before me, sporting a very concerned look. "Adrian told me what he did," she started, and then looked me up and down quickly, taking in my disheveled appearance. I refused to make eye contact, but saw that there were no other Guardians; part of me was relieved, as I was saved extra embarrassment, another part told me that it wasn't safe for her in the hall alone, but mostly I wondered how she had gotten away with it. "I think we need to talk, Rose. It isn't healthy to bottle up all of your emotions. You know you can talk to me." Before I could respond, she hugged me. Suddenly I realized that I had been wrong; I wasn't alone, I never had been. I hugged Lissa back, reveling in the comfort of my best friend of fourteen years. That single embrace was like coming home. My heart still ached to have Dimitri with me, but being able to be with Lissa, just like we used to be, when we could tell each other anything, lessened the pain a little. I hadn't noticed I had started crying, but suddenly I couldn't stop myself. Lissa just held me tighter, shutting the front door with her foot, before guiding us both to the couch, where I spilled my heart out before her.

**Hey guys, I know it's not very long, but ill probs add to the end of it when im back, or have a really long next chap. Also,** **Most of these flashbacks for Dimitri will be somewhere in the book; I like hearing DPOV, but I'm too lazy to rewrite all of the books in DPOV and I doubt i could be him justice, so I'm just adding important snippets. Most of the flashbacks in RPOV won't be from somewhere in the books, they'll probably be from between the last book and this story. Just thought I would mention while I remember to. :) Thankyou for the continued support. I love you all, I even stay up till 3:27am to make sure new chapters are published. Feel the love guys.**

**Gina xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say, so will let you get on with reading. Enjoy chapter 8, was a satisfying one to write. **

_DPOV_

The next few days went in much the same way; follow the Strigoi cars back and forth from the warehouse, go over hours and hours of CCTV footage and watching the footage from inside the house. Sydney had successfully planted several cameras throughout the house without detection. Unfortunately, she still had to keep going back there, so as to not raise any suspicion. When I wasn't out following the suspected vehicles, I was in the HQ, either reporting back to Hans on any new information or discussing entry tactics for the attack. After looking at all the information over the past few days, it became clear that the Strigoi were split between the two buildings; the appointed leaders were at the house, while the newly turned Strigoi and human slaves had to stay in the warehouse. We didn't have an exact number as to how many were staying in there; all cars were blacked out, and they would go into the building before anyone got out. It was smart, but a serious inconvenience to us. We guessed by the size of the vans coming in and out, that there were around thirty or forty staying there; a daunting number. We hadn't yet been able to get Sydney in there, as her cover said that she lived within walking distance of the house, so didn't need to. Thankfully, because of Sydney's technical expertise, we know that there were ten living in the house, creating a group of over fifty in total; more than anyone would have imagined.

"We need more Guardians" I said to Hans. We sat at the meeting table with photos spread out in front of us. We were seriously outnumbered without having to split our resources between the two locations. "We have to stage simultaneous attacks. Look," I said, pulling a photograph of the outside of the warehouse closer and pointing to the security cameras outside, "they are no doubt streamed to the house. We would have to attack there first." When staging two attacks, it was obvious to a logical mind to attack the larger groups first; losses were almost inevitable. "That would alert the leaders to the attack, giving them time to escape or prepare. We need to keep that element of surprise, it's our biggest advantage." Hans had been listening to my views quietly and seemed to be evaluating what I had said. Something I had learned about Hans' leading style over the past few days was that he was fair in listening to everyone's ideas, and would look at things from every angle; like any good Guardian. He obviously hadn't had his position handed to him on a plate, so he didn't abuse it. If only it were the same in the Moroi community, the royals might have been a little more level headed. "Using your, erm, personal experience, which do you think they would do? Run or fight?" he asked, looking at me levelly. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I was grateful he wasn't completely blunt. I thought about it, knowing what I would do in the same situation. "Most probably fight. They would assume we would be weak from the fighting." I said briskly, not wanting to stay on the subject much longer. Apparently Hans didn't quite get the hint. "How long would they need? To prepare?" This answer I, mercifully, didn't have to think about for long. "Minutes." Hans _tsk_ed at my answer, and then studied the blueprints which also lay on the table. "How about this?" Hans said, sitting up straighter. "I agree with you on both the simultaneous attack and need for more Guardians; we're stretching it with just the warehouse." He pushed a few photos away and moved the piece of paper so that I had a better view. "We use the Patio as the main point of entry, as it's more open. While that's happening, we have others entering though, here, here and here," he said, pointing to several windows on the ground floor. They all had plenty of open space around them, so the Guardian couldn't, in theory, get cornered, yet there was enough cover, in the form of hedges and walls that they could get close to the house without detection. I nodded my head, agreeing with the entry points for the house. "And what about the warehouse?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. I knew we were both tired, even though neither of us would admit it. It was mid afternoon to the humans but the sun struggled to break through a thin grey sheet of cloud. "We will just have to see how many more Guardians we get, and then go from there." He said, standing up. I stood also. "Go get some rest Belikov; you've got recon in a few hours." He said to me before turning to talk to someone who sat at a computer screen. I bid everyone good night, then headed straight into the shower, then to my bed to try and rest before going out to follow Strigoi around in a van all day, or perhaps be able to mix it up a bit, and sit in a tree, watching a door for six hours. Not being able to act on what was instinct was frustrating, but necessary.

Unfortunately, sleep was evasive that night. In my mind, I would either be faced with the red ringed eyes of the blonde Strigoi, or the warm brown ones of Rose. Both images kept me tossing and turning, but for very different reasons. This meant that when there were the sounds of rapid footfall in the corridor outside, I was already awake and alert. I immediately got out of bed, hastily grabbing my stake and pulling a t-shirt over my head as I walked out of the apartment; there were no immediate signs of danger, but that didn't mean there was none. I heard footsteps above me, along with loud raised voices. I used the fire escape doors to get up to the HQ room; the lift was too slow if there was any danger. As I entered the room I, again, saw no immediate threats; unless you counted Hans. He paced back and forth, a murderous look stapled to his stern face. Around the room were several other Guardians who hadn't been here originally; reinforcements. I had no idea how they had gotten here so quickly, but I was just glad they were hear at all. Among them stood Eddie Castile, an old classmate of Rose's, I knew he was good – very good – but I didn't know why he had been considered for this; he seemed too young. Also in the room was Sydney; she sat on one of the computer chairs, silent tears running down her cheeks, smudging her make-up and revealing her golden tattoo, which had been carefully concealed for the past few days. After a quick assessment of her, I could tell she wasn't bleeding or bruised, which meant I would have to start asking questions to find out why she was in such a state. "What's happened?" I asked, to no one in particular. Hans was the one to answer. "One of the Alchemists has been killed. Drained." He spoke emotionlessly, but the look on his face spoke legions for the fury he felt. Sydney finely spoke up, her voice weak and raw. "They know." Was all she said, but it sent chills through my entire body. The Strigoi knew we were spying on them, which meant one of two things; they would scatter and run or-

Before I could finish my thought, the panicked voice of one of the men at the computer monitors shouted for Hans to look at the images coming from the hidden camera in the lounge area; which, we had learned, was the center of activity in the house. He pulled the video feed up onto the TV screen which stood atop a filing cabinet. It was there for times when more than one person needed to see an image; like right now. The image which popped up made everyone in the room recoil and caused Sydney to make a strangled noise and look quickly away. The live images showed a body on a chair; He didn't seem much more than twenty five, with dark hair, his skin was white, his body limp. Dead. The drained Alchemist. None of this, however, is why we were all so shocked. The chair had been angled in such a way that it was directly opposite the hidden camera, his dead eyes, wide in shock, stared straight into the camera. Sydney was right; they did know, they knew everything.

Hans was the first to compose himself. "How long has that been there?" he asked the man at the monitor. "I, I have no idea, the light just got switched on, there are blackout curtains in that room, so no light was reaching the camera." He stammered, still looking shell shocked. "Who's in the room?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else. When I was met with questioning eyes, it occurred to me that no one else had yet considered the obvious. "He just said that the light had been turned on, so someone has to be in there." Before anyone could say anything, I got my answer, the one I had been dreading. The blonde Strigoi walked into view of the camera. He threw the lifeless body out of chair and sat in his place, staring straight into the camera's lens, taking on a casual posture, slouching in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest and wearing a patronizing smirk on his face. "Ready or not," his cold voice taunted "here we come."

I only had a split second to reach for my stake before all hell broke loose.

_RPOV_

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm not going'? The hell with that!" Honestly, I shouldn't be talking to my superior in that tone, but then again, I had used the same tone with my teachers back at the academy, and I don't think anyone expected me to change that much. Also, since Hans wasn't here, Alberta had stepped up and since she had plenty of experience with me, I'm pretty sure she saw this one coming. And to think it had started out a nice day. After my breakdown with Lissa yesterday, I was feeling much better, having got some of my negative feelings out in the open. All that about a problem shared really must be true. Either that or Lissa's presence was calming. Either way I had been having a nice morning, up until I found out more Guardians were being sent to help against the Strigoi, and that I wasn't one of them. That kind of put a downer on things. So now I stood in front of Alberta, hands on hips, being the smartass Hathaway she knew and loved; well half was true. "You are the Queens head Guardian; you can't go swaying off just so you can spend some time with your boyfriend and kill some Strigoi in the process." She said. What she had said was a little harsh, but I had to say, seeing Dimitri was a part of why I wanted to go so badly; a considerable part. But I certainly wasn't about to admit that; I had my honor to protect. "That is not why I want to go. It's a waste having so many Guardians on a court ringed with so many wards." What I said next hurt, but it was necessary. "If you don't send me, then at least Eddie." I knew he was also itching to go, as he was the one who told me. He, like me, thought it was a travesty that we had not been selected to go. "You know as well as I do that Eddie is one of the best. We need everything we have out there. And I need someone I trust to make sure Dimitri is ok." To this day I have no idea why I said the last part out loud; why I let myself look vulnerable. I don't know if the admission made any difference to her decision, but I do take eternal credit for getting Eddie in the reinforcements.

Just before he had to leave, I pulled Eddie to one side. "Remember what I asked." I said to him in a hushed voice. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Rose, he's a big boy; he can take care of himself. You know that as well as me." He laughed, but I think the look on my face showed just how serious – and desperate – I really was. Eddie sighed again and put a hand on my shoulder. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out." He said, before pulling me into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, Eddie." I whispered into his chest as I returned the hug. He pulled back and gave me a lopsided grin. "Always do Rose." He said, before turning around and leaving. Why were all of the men in my life leaving? Although, I had to admit, I had induced this one.

From behind me, I heard Christian say. "There goes another one. Don't worry Rose my dear; I'll not be leaving anytime soon." Even though I hated admitting it, even to myself, He had an uncanny gift for being able to tell what I was thinking – and then make a joke about it. Today, I found it comforting, as opposed to just annoying. "Comforting thought," I remarked dryly, before turning to him and asking, "On your way to see Liss?" He nodded and walked with me to the royal quarters. Since we were both there so much, the receptionist had given up long ago trying to make us sign in and out all the time, instead, she just wrote down the time with either an R or a C next to it, saving everyone a lot of time. I spent most of the day content in the company of my best friend and her sarcastic boyfriend. My mood had perked up from the confrontation of this morning and I was relaxed and happy as the three of us ate supper in the lounge area of Lissa's office room while I was on my break. Well, I was calm and happy up until the phone rang

In that phone call, I felt my world come crashing down.

**Hey guys! I know things aint looking good for Dimitri and Rose, but really, when does it ever? And don't worry, I'm sure things will get better for them two. Thanks for reading, and next chap is coming ASAP! As always, love you all and thanks for the support.**

**Gina xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I've been completely evil, but we are starting with Dimitri, so you don't have to wait even more. Again big thanks to my Beta who puts up with me with amazing patients XD. Enjoy Chapter 9! xx**

_DPOV_

In moments, everything snapped into perspective, and I realized a lot of things at once; not only had we been watching them, but they had been watching us in return. They had known we were here all along. Not only that, but they had to have been in the building _before _we installed cameras, or else we would have seen them come in. They also know that most of the Guardians that were in the building would be asleep. They were attacking when we were most vulnerable; as we were planning for them. One main difference though. Element of surprise for us; useful, but for them, it was a death warrant. Our chances of survival were somewhere near seven percent, closer to two if they had taken out the Guardians downstairs first; most probably.

I had no time to dwell on any of that; however, as Strigoi were heaping into the room, outnumbering us three fold. My mind threatened to bring back carefully hidden images from Russia, but as I Attacked the closest Strigoi easily in the heart – she was new, recently changed. Powerful but uncoordinated and clumsy – all of the images melted away, replaced with adrenalin and the need to fight, destroy, protect. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few other Guardians running though the doorway. Apparently the Strigoi hadn't known we had two rooms, either that or they had concentrated their power up here. Another Strigoi, new one again, attacked me, along with a slightly more coordinated one from my left. I attacked that one first as he seemed to be the bigger threat. The table was to my right which meant that the Strigoi would probably try to push me against it and make me lose my balance. When he reached me, I threw me weight against him. He appeared to have been human, shorter than a Moroi but not much wider. Even with his extra strength, I vastly outweighed him, and the sudden impact knocked him to the ground; head first. I took the opening to stake him, but then was pushed sideways and rolled onto my back. The younger Strigoi was on top of me, hands pinning my upper arm and fangs nearing my neck. I pushed sideways with my hip, jostling him a little but he quickly regained composer. I repeated the same action, but harder and the Strigoi loosened his grip on my right arm ever so slightly; that was my opening. I pushed up with my arm, staking him in the ribs. It didn't kill him, but it sure as hell hurt. He emitted an ear splitting cry, and fell off of me. I promptly staked him. I shot up off of the floor, only to find five Strigoi coming at me, and these ones weren't new; they were old, centuries old in some cases. They had lost all humanity, and they were deadly. As I looked around, I saw everyone was in the same position; surrounded but that didn't mean we were going to give in, not by a long way. As if on cue, the Strigoi attacked, all at once. I was able to take down two and fighting the third, when something heavy and blunt hit the back of my head, blackening the world around me. I distantly felt the impact of me hitting the floor. In my mind, I saw Roza's face, her beautiful hair. I felt her love. My last regret was not having another moment with her. Then my world went black.

_ROPV_

The look on Lissa's face told me everything I needed to know; the mission had failed, and I had either lost a best friend (again) or the love of my life – or both. I could feel my heart start to fracture as Lissa's face contorted in fear and sadness. Christian went to comfort Lissa. I tried to go to her but my legs wouldn't move, I felt too weak to move. I tried to be strong, to hold my Guardian role, but this struck too close to the heart; it struck right through. My vision blurred and I was no longer in the room, no longer in the present. All I could see was Dimitri being dragged down into the caves the day of the attack at the school. I saw the love in his eyes, and realized that I could never see that look again. This wasn't like last time; I'd run out of second chances – I could feel it.

I heard Lissa put down the phone after thanking the person on the other end. I focused back on the room and saw Lissa looking intently at me. "Rose" she said softly, but stopped there, as if unsure what to say next. "What's happened?" Christian surprisingly tenderly, putting his arms around her for comfort. "That was Alberta," that sealed the deal; it was about the Strigoi mission. Alberta had been appointed to be head of the Guardians while Hans wasn't here, as she was the closest guardian with the highest rank. Lissa took a deep breath before continuing. "Sydney called her. She said, she said that they have taken some of the guardians, killed the rest." She buried her head in Christian's chest as he soothed her. My mind was moving at a sluggish pace and it took me some time to process what Lissa had said. "What was Sydney doing there?" I asked to no one in particular. One of the Guardians along the wall seemed to spark into life. "Sydney? You mean the Alchemist girl?" I nodded impatiently, waiting to hear what I needed to know "Well Alchemists were sent in as bona fide spies." I was about to ask why Alchemists, but then it came to me; we could send neither Moroi nor Dhampirs, as they would be able to tell. We had also learned from past experience that normal humans couldn't be trusted. Alchemists were the only option. Then Lissa's final words flashed through my head; _taken some of the guardians, killed the rest. _This time I addressed Lissa directly. I could hear the urgency in my own voice, and I found my legs again, enabling me to stand. "Lissa, who did they take?" She raised her head, looking at me. I think she could tell where my mind was going. "I- I don't know Rose, she didn't say, I'm sorry." "Damn" I cursed under my breath, and then realized that there was someone I could ask.

I set off towards the Guardian's building with Lissa asking where I was going behind me. I didn't answer her though; I was too focused on getting to the one person who could answer my question. I sprinted my way across court, barely dodging several people walking down the paths. When I reached the Guardian's building, I slowed my pace, but only a little. "I need to see Alberta. It's urgent." I told the woman behind the desk. If I had been in one of the Moroi buildings, I would have been asked 'Do you have an appointment?' or something as equally idiotic, but this, luckily, was where the Guardians are; If one says it's urgent, you really don't want to get in the way. The woman behind the desk thankfully knew this; the fact that I have a reputation as a bit of a loose cannon probably sped the whole thing on a bit – I like to think it did anyway. She let me through, saying she was in the main office. I tried to calm myself, gaining composure before I entered; I needed to be calm and professional if I wanted to be heard. I knocked then entered, not waiting for a reply. Alberta lifted her head from looking down at paperwork and looked me in the eye. She could tell I knew. On a normal day I would be in full Guardian mode around her; she was my superior, it was expected. But it wasn't a normal day, and right now, looking at the woman who had, for all intents and purposes, had been my mom since I was little. She had cared for me and looked after me; she knew me well. I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew I couldn't, I didn't have time. I couldn't help some tears from escaping though. I wiped them away roughly. My voice gave me away, as it broke half way through my sentence, "Who were the survivors." I asked bluntly. I tried not to hope for anything; to not let myself think there was a chance. Alberta sighed quietly and extended a piece of paper out to me. "These are those who are missing. The rest are dead." I dreaded looking at the piece of paper, but I had to know. I looked down at the names, trying to focus my eyes. It took me a few minutes. Then I saw them; the two names I had wanted to see most in the world; Edward Castile and Dimitri Belikov.

**I know it's horrendously short, but I just wanted to get it out there for you. I promise promise PROMISE the next chap will be longer. Got some big plans ahead so stay tuned!**

**Gina xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, please don't kill me, i bring the gift of a new chapter for the new year! Oh, while I remember, I was just rereading some of the reviews (always makes me feel better) and noticed one about the tarot card website; I've put the link on my profile. There is a poll there, so if you have an opinion, feel free to vote, or if you have another idea, just message me, I'm always gunna reply, whether you like it or not.**

**Enjoy the new improved chapter 10! Yey, double figures**

_RPOV_

I read the names again and again, making sure I had read it right. Yes, both still there _Edward Castile and Dimitri Belikov _both there, both missing. To be happy about your lover and best friend being missing really said something about the situation, but right now, I'd take missing over dead any day. Now that I knew they were safe, I looked over the list again, seeing if I recognized any other names. The list was short, maybe only twelve or thirteen. I saw several names that anyone who had taken Guardian theory would recognize; some were in my curriculum, some were legends. One name I recognized was one hell of a shock. "_Stan Alto" _I said aloud, not entirely meaning to. Apparently it had sounded like a question, as Alberta answered. "Yes, Rose. Somewhere in between giving you detentions and telling you off, he still found time to be a Guardian." It was meant to be a joke; however the humor lacked in her voice. I sat in the chair opposite her, looking at the list again. "We have to get them back." I said fiercely, lifting my eyes to meet Alberta's older, wiser ones. "Rose –" she started, but I could tell by the look in her eyes and the apologetic tone in her voice what she was going to say. I cut her off, not wanting to hear her say that we couldn't. "Not just because of Dimitri, or Eddie, but because we have lost too many Guardians to lose anymore, and these," I said, pointing to the list in my hands, "are some of the best Guardians we have, you know that. Even Stan." I conceded. Alberta smiled slightly at the last part, but then sighed. "I agree with you Rose, but we have one big problem you have overlooked; we don't know where they have been taken."

I realized she was right, it hadn't occurred to me. With my jump in now, think about it later attitude – I'd gotten better at impulse control, but it seems some things never change – I hadn't even considered it. Thinking back to the attack on the school was something I avoided at all costs, but now, I realized that that held the answer to all of this. Back then I had been able to ask Mason where they were. Thinking of Mason always made me feel a pang of pain, but today it was amplified when I realized I couldn't ask the dead for help anymore, I had no way of finding out where they were. My ties with the world of the dead were severed when I had been shot, and I brought myself back without the help of spirit. This meant no more bond, and no more of the 'I see dead people' routine. At the time it had seemed annoying, being crowded by the faces of the dead every time I felt the wards, not to mention the splitting headache. Seems the phrase '_you never know what you've got until it's gone' _was appropriate.

Then, just like that, it came to me; there was someone who could help. I looked at Alberta, who had apparently been sat patiently while I was thinking. "No, we don't, but I think I know who might." I said, and with that, I got up, thanked Alberta and left to go to the one person who might be able to help me.

"Rose, what a surprise. For a nonbeliever I certainly see you allot." Said Rhonda, looking up from her cards she had been shuffling. The room was exactly how I remembered it; all plush and crimson cushions and heady incense. "Why is it such a surprise, shouldn't you know I was coming?" I knew I was wasting time, but I couldn't help myself. No matter how many times I said things like that to her, she was never offended. Today she simply ignored me. "Did you look at your card?" she asked me. "Erm, no. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." I tell her, becoming very conscious of the time, and how little I had; every minute that went past made it more and more likely someone was dead. I was not going to let that happen. Rhonda seemed oblivious to this and stood up, turning to put her cards away. "Regardless, my dear. If you didn't open, surely you have suspended your suspicions about me. Now come sit so we can find these Guardians." She said, turning to me holding a big map that looked like it could be of the entire state. Her face was completely serious, but there was an amused look in her eyes, most probably from my reaction. She sat down opposite me, setting the map down on the table and smoothing it out. "What do I do?" I asked her, watching her taking a crystal that hung round her neck off and hold it out, tangling from the chain, swinging slightly like a pendulum. She watched it too, waiting for it to still. When it did she turned to me. "You could think of him, strengthen the connection between you. That will make them easier to find. Close your eyes and concentrate." I did as she said, and thought of Dimitri. It wasn't hard to do; he was always occupying space in my mind. I could see him in my mind's eye; his handsome face, eyes the color of melted chocolate that could say a thousand words in a single glance and express more emotions then I thought possible. I saw his body, which looked like it had been carved out of marble by an ancient Roman sculptor. His strong arms that kept me safe, his sculpted abs. I was pulled out of my mental gawking by Rhonda clearing her throat. "Nothing inappropriate Rose, that won't help." She told me and I could hear the amusement in her voice. I decided to stick to the neck up from that point on, concentrating on the way he made me feel as opposed to how he _felt. _It may have been minutes, it may have been hours we sat there, but eventually I heard a thud. I opened my eyes to see Rhonda smiling. I looked down at the map to see what had happened. The crystal had dropped onto the map but wasn't lying flat. It was balanced on the spike and the chain was slack, so it wasn't being held up. I looked closer, trying to read what it said in the dim light of the room. "We found them?" I asked, disbelievingly. "Yes," Rhonda said, "we found them."

_DPOV_

Although I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I knew a few things for certain. One; I had woken up in a completely different place to the one I had been knocked out in; my guess, I was in a basement somewhere, judging from the smell of damp and the dull dripping sound. And two; I wasn't alone in there; I could hear someone moving, then a sharp intake of breath, which sounded to be in pain. Another thing I knew for certain was that I had a skull splitting headache that rivalled any a bottle of Russian vodka had ever given me. As my brain started to wake up, and I remembered what had taken place before I had been knocked over the head; ergo the killer headache, I realised what was happening and why the hell I was in a basement; I, and whoever else was in here with me, had been captured.

All of this I realised in a matter of seconds and, as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was, sadly, right in my estimations. As my eyes focused in the dark room, I could make out dripping pipes above us, spanning the expanse of the huge room, looking to stretch the entire floor space of a small house. The walls were unpainted plaster which, in the lack of light, took on a blueish grey color. There was a door at the top of some hardwood steps; the only exit. There were no other doors, no windows. I also saw several other people in a similar state as my, on the floor around the room, hands tied behind their backs in flexi-cuffs, and feet and knees bound in rope, for all intents and purposes immobilising us; these bastards knew what they were doing. I didn't often think much about the perks of being a dhampir over a human, but right now, I was thanking God for our acute eyesight, which was enabling me to not only see in what almost complete darkness, but also be able to tell who the people where. Stan Alto sat up against the wall to my left, breathing ragged. Hans was also to my left, but lay unconscious on the floor. Eddie sat to my right, on the far side of the room. He looked in a bad way; battered and bruised with a bleeding lip, but alive and conscious. There were four others around the room. Three of which I didn't know very well, the other lay facing the wall, so I couldn't decipher who it was. Eight of us. Out of all of the Guardians that had been there, and the reinforcements that had been sent afterwards, there were seemingly eight of us left alive; a depressing thought.

From above, we heard movement, footsteps, voices. Everyone who was awake tensed and looked towards where the noise was coming from. Second later, light burst from the doorway and a pair of feet appeared at the top. As the person descended the stairs, a wave of fear came over me. I'm not entirely sure how I knew; maybe because of the unfaltering grace in their gait, but I knew they didn't belong in the world of the living; they were Strogoi.

A tidal wave of memories which had before been forgotten came rushing back, threatening to take me under, but I couldn't let it. I fought against them, knowing I had to concentrate on the present. Five Strogoi descended the stairs, followed by several human henchmen, for want of a better word. One brought with him a metal fold out chair, dumping it in the middle of the room before saying "Which is the one the boss wants?" those words caused me to internally shiver, but not at much as the next ones. They came from a Strogoi who was searching the faces of the people tied up on the floor. He turned to me, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled, but there was no emotion behind it, then, he inclined his head towards me and said "Him." Before I could react, the humans approached me; one kicking me in the stomach hard enough to take the breathe; and fight along with it, out of me for a few seconds, long enough for them to wrestle me into the chair and secure me tightly to it. The Strogoi came to stand directly in front of me, bending at the waist so that he was at eye level with me. "Well well, seems the rumours are true, and you were so powerful when you were in our world. Such a big fall back down into the gutter". The condescending tone in his voice annoyed me no end, there were no words to describe my hatred of him and his entire race at that point. I spat in his face, making him recoil, then stand straight, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He looked back down at me, with a hatred which matched my own in his crimson eyes. Without warning, he lifted his hand, and struck me across the face with the back of it; hard. It made the world spin, and the metallic taste of blood erupted in my mouth. I spat the blood out and slowly turned back to face him. His hand rose again, to strike me again, but was stopped by another hand catching his arm and throwing him to the side. "You were told not to do anything until I arrived, Marcus. You will pay for your disobedience." And with an incline of the other Strogoi's hand, he was dragged up the stairs by two of the Strogoi who had entered with him. The one who had spoken last turned to me, and I saw in reality the face which had been haunting my dreams. Nathan, the blonde haired Strogoi who had taken my life from me. "Ahh Dimitri, it has been too long. Such a shame we parted on such bad terms don't you think? I know what you're thinking, 'How?' Well, you know as well as me that newly awakened Strogoi are uncoordinated, sloppy. It is your own fault for doing a thorough enough job of making sure I was dead, and now, looks like the tables have turned on you." He paced in front of me as he spoke, occasionally gesturing his hand in a flippant manner. "So, now we have a chance to catch up, how is Rose? I've heard how... close you to are." At the mention of Rose's name, my blood boiled "Don't you go near her Nathan, you son of a bitch." I said in a menacing, low voice what I didn't fully recognise as my own, leaning forward in my restraints as far as possible. Everyone else in the room backed off a little, the person my threat was aimed at, however, didn't seem as fazed. "Oh, but i don't need to, she'll do the legwork for me. She's so blinded by love; she would walk through the gates of hell and not notice the temperature difference." He said the word love like it burned him to say it, like it caused him pain. Though I hated to admit it, I knew he was right; besides, Rose had gone half way around the world to get me when I was an undead monster, I knew she would be coming for us know, as I would for her. He had stopped pacing and was now looking at me intently. "Yes, you know I'm right. So," he said, clapping his hands in front of him "we wait for your lovely Rose to walk right into the Lion's Den." With those final words, Nathan, along with the rest of his entourage, left, closing the door behind them and plunging the room into darkness once again, and leaving me with a sea of thoughts to wade through.

_RPOV_

When I got back to Alberta, with a slightly out of breath Rhonda in tow, Alberta only paused for a second to ask me if I was sure. I told her yes, and she looked me in the eye for a few seconds, as if to check I wasn't crazy. Apparently satisfied with my mental state, she told me to meet her in the meeting room in twenty minutes. Waiting made me want to scream; I ached to just leave and get them back on my own and not think about the consiquences, but I knew it wouldn't work; I'd get us all killed, a little counterproductive to say the least. So, I settled onto one of the benches which lined the walls of the hallway which led into the meeting room, and allowed my mind to wonder. Unfortunately, the road my mind decided to take was dark, reminding me that the last time I had been in this situation; with Eddie captured then Dimitri, He was taken from me, his soul stolen from him and replaced with a dark, evil ideology that nearly had him lost to me forever. Plus, I lost my best friend. I decided I would not let history repeat itself further. I focused back on the present, just in time to see Alberta walking towards me, with several other high ranked guardians. Among them stood my mother, who I hadn't seen for a few weeks; I didn't even know she was back at court; so much for a resurrected mother-daughter bond. I entered the room after them and closed the door behind me.

It took us only twenty minutes to create a plan, decide on tactics and teams, and cover the logistics. "We still need to get permission from the Queen." said my mother. I was still looking down at the map of the area around where the crystal had fallen – We were able to figure out that only one of the buildings there had I basement and from personal experience, I knew that was where they would be – but I knew that she was looking at me. I looked into her eyes. "I'll talk to her. She'll understand." I said, and then left the room, walking quickly to her quarters; I burst through the door and explained the whole plan to her. When I paused for a breath, the look in her eyes confused me; she looked so sad. "Lisa, what is it?" she opened her mouth to speak, then paused, as if rethinking, then tried again. "I'm so sorry Rose, but I- I can't let you do this, I won't lose you, not again. I couldn't bare it." She was on the brink of tears, but at that point, I didn't care, I couldn't believe she, out of everyone, was saying this. Although I had built a lot of self control, some things never change; I lost it "And I can't lose him Lisa. I thought you understood that, after everything, after everything that has happened! You really think that I am going to just leave him to die? I have been to hell and back for Dimitri, and I would do it again a million times for him. With or without your blessing." I was shouting by the latter half of my outburst and tears had started to fall down both mine and Lisa's faces. We looked at each other, each pleading with the other to listen. "Lisa," A surprisingly gentle, calming voice came from the couch behind her; Christian, "She will fight for him whatever you say, but she is more likely to come back if you let her go with the backup of the other guardians." Christian – who I hadn't noticed before – being the voice of reason was one hell of shock, but he got through to her. Lisa dropped her head, looking at the floor, and nodded. I ran to her and threw my arms around her. I looked over her shoulder and nodded my head to him, as way of thanks. He mirrored the action and gave me a cocky half smile. I walked out of the door soon after, closing the door after me and leaning against it. I closed my eyes. "Hold on Dimitri, I'm coming for you" I said to no one in particular, then set off to save the man I loved from a recurring fate. One which I would end – Tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter, nuff said really. I think you have all waited long enough for this so I will shut up. But first the biggest thankyou to my awesome beta ItaSaku1**

**DPOV**

At some point, exhaustion had taken over without me realising, until I was jolted awake by the sound of somebody coughing hoarsely. I lifted my head, feeling the painful strain in my neck muscles caused by the awkward sleeping position. I had been left strapped to the chair in the middle of the room for lord knows how long. I looked in the direction that the sound had come from, straining to see through the darkness. I could see Stan, leaning against the wall, arm gripping his side as he coughed violently.

"You injured?" I asked him in a brisk voice, the way a Guardian was supposed to talk; saying nothing more than what needed to be said. He replied with the same briskness.

"Couple of cracked ribs, nothing life threatening." His voice sounded somewhat strained, but he was right; Dhampirs could take a beating and still keep fighting; part of our nature I suppose.

"Why is he after Rose?" a new voice spoke, I turned my head slightly to see Eddie, a close friend of Rose's, looking at me with a worried expression. Even though no one else had spoken, I knew they would be listening; all wanting to know the same thing. I pondered the question for a moment; I myself wasn't completely sure, there could be several reasons.

"They want to turn her. Everybody knows how strong she is as a Dhampir. As a Strigoi, she'd be unstoppable. She could also be an easy way to get to the Queen, or it could have something to do with her being shadow-kissed," I thought a moment, and then corrected myself, "well, she used to be." As I thought about it, I found that there were quite a few reasons why Rose would be top of the Strigoi's hit list. Eddie thought for a moment, taking in everything I had said.

"And there's nothing we can do to stop her?" he asked, although I think he already knew the answer. I laughed quietly, but it lacked humor.

"No, she is already on her way. I know she is."

**RPOV**

Getting to the room Dimitri was being held in was a blur; a sickening swirl of blood and death as I entered the room I felt a chill creep down my spine; it had been too easy, too quick as I walked into the basement room, my eyes slowly adjusted to show me Dimitri, strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, hands and legs bound, tape over his mouth. He looked up as I approached. His eyes went wide and he tried to speak against his gag. I moved towards him and he began to struggle. I ripped the tape off his mouth, not sparing a thought for the fact that it would sting like a bitch; neither did Dimitri. He just drew a breath in through his mouth and croaked out,

"GO!" It was quiet yet full of urgency. I reached for my stake, which I had put in the holder on my hip when I had walked in, but my hand found thin air. I saw the shaft of light from the doorway become thinner on the wall ahead of me. I spun around to see a tall figure behind me. A race that had haunted my nightmares for so long stood before me, eyes on fire with anticipation of the battle ahead, blood thirst obvious in his stare. He dangled the pouch with my stake in from its buckle on his forefinger at my eye level, taunting me with it. I knew if I reached for it, he would grab my arm and break it, rendering me close to helpless; the same would happen if I tried to kick it from his hands, and he knew it. I came to the conclusion that I would have to fight with my bare hands, or find another weapon. Something flashed in the Strigoi's eyes. A cold, calculated look which showed he was processing the situation as well; probably a lot faster than me, as he had faster reflexes, faster thought process, faster everything. He was also stronger than me and he knew it. I came to the conclusion that I would almost defiantly die; the odds were stacked against me completely. I found that I wasn't scared at all, just ready to fight like I never had before. If at least one person services this then it would all be worth it. I decided that the best bet of anyone getting out would be if I took as many of those soulless bastards down with me. To say I was facing almost certain death, I was oddly calm. All of my thoughts were so clear and what I was about to do made all the sense in the world. I suddenly remembered that Dimitri sat behind me. I backed up slowly, careful not to turn my back on the evil incarnate that stood in front of me. I backed up enough so that I stood just to the left of Dimitri's chair. I bent down slightly, so that my mouth was in line with his ear and whispered to him,

"I love you. So, so much." then I chanced a look in his eyes. It was like he could see into my soul and could tell what I was thinking. He shook his head slightly, struggling against his restraints.

"No" his voice cracked, his emotions flooded pitiful his eyes and into me. I had to turn away before I changed my mind. I straightened up, looking the Strigoi in the eyes as I walked forwards moving slowly. I knew that there were others in the room; that was why there was so little resistance getting down there. As I had thought, other Strigoi emerged from the darkness, circling around me, blocking all escape. From behind me I could hear Dimitri struggling in his chair, pleading for them to let me leave. I barely heard him though; my whole world tumbled into the red eyes that glowed in the darkness, staring at me. The blonde Strigoi glanced behind me for a second, focusing back on me and with a bored flick of the wrist and told one of his minions that stood behind me to 'shut him up' I didn't register that he was talking about Dimitri until I heard his pained shout after a snapping noise. Then another snap. Then silence. I had no idea if Dimitri was dead, but I refused to look behind; to look anywhere but into the eyes of the one who had taken too much from me. He needed to know how it feels.

"My dear rose, so glad you could make it, I have waited quite some time for this, quite long enough I think." his voice made my insides shiver, but on the outside I made no reaction; that seemed to annoy him. He struck me with the back of his hand with such force that I fell to the ground, muddling my thoughts and making me see stars as I hit my head on the cement floor. I could hear a distant banging, but couldn't focus my mind on where it was coming from. Other Strigoi around me looked towards the noise, but the blonde's attention didn't even flicker from me. I tried to get up, but his foot smashed onto my neck hard, making me bang my head again and blocking my airways enough to make me gasp for air but not enough to kill me. My vision began to blur and I knew that as soon as I lost consciousness I was as good as dead, this Strigoi would kill me in seconds when given the chance. I knew that I was going to die, and hated the fact that it would be at the same hands as the beast that took Dimitri from me the first time and ripped my soul in half. I hated the fact that he was going to take me away from Lissa and probably kill everyone else that had come here to help me to save those that had been captured. But mostly I hated that he was able to do all if this without me having the chance to fight him: I never had the chance to try to stop him. As my thoughts slowed and eyes began to close I heard a bigger bang than before, followed by a blinding light. The pressure from my neck lifted and I gasped for air, oxygen refilled my lungs and bringing my brain back to life. I sucked in a few deep breathes as I tried to make my brain register what was happening around me. I saw guardians bursting into the room through the large metal door which had been closed behind me. I had been so caught in the moment that I had forgotten that I had not come alone. Adrenaline kicked in again as a renewed sense of hope filled me. Maybe we could get out. The adrenaline worked as a pain relief, making me know that my head hurt and helping me to stand. The blonde Strigoi who had stood on my neck was now locked in combat with none other than Alberta. He had dropped my stake to defend himself from her attack so I took the opening to snatch it back. Another attacker came up behind Alberta, kicking her in the side. The blonde Strigoi turned back to me, but seemed shocked. He probably hadn't expected me to get back up so fast. I took the moment of surprise to make my move. I didn't have a clear shot at his heart but if I could get a good cut into his skin, it would hurt him enough to distract him all I needed was a long enough distraction. I lunged forward, going for the flesh that covered his stomach. My stake sliced cleanly through the skin, and a pained howl erupted from his pale lips as he sunk to his knees. I tried to sink the steak into his heart, but because of the new angle, it was hard to do and the steak didn't go straight in. it had the desired effect though; he fell to the floor and stopped moving. I didn't have time to check if he was surely dead though, as another attacker grabbed me by the wrist and flung me round to face them: it was a young looking woman, maybe in her early twenties. She was uncoordinated and clumsy in her actions, obviously newly turned. I drive the stake which as still in my hand into her heart just in time for another attacker to come forwards. This happened a couple of times until there were only guardians that were left standing. My blood pounded in my ears, my mind racing ahead of me stopping me from thinking logically as I tried to put the thoughts in my overloaded brain back together. I looked at the other guardians, seeing that they were untying captives from around the room. That was like a bucket of cold water being thrown on me. I looked to the center of the room where Dimitri's head slumped to the side. I walked over to him slowly; afraid of what I would find when I looked closer. I was still, so still. I placed my fingers on his neck feeling a wash of relief run over me when I felt a pulse as if he knew it was me touching him, he opened his eyes a slit, lifting his head a little and making a murmuring noise. I brush him, telling him to save his strength and went behind him to free his legs and arms. He tried to say something again this time sounding more urgent. I looked at him, trying to decipher his hoarse words. Then I heard it,

"Not dead," I turned around to see the blonde Strigoi looking up at me. He still lay on the floor, but there was no doubt that he was alive. I was cautious not to make the same mistake twice, so I made sure that my stake was lined up with his heart; this undead bastard was going to die today. I plunged the stake into his heart, making sure that he was dead. I removed the stake and then stabbed him again for good measure. And again and again until strong arms halted my actions. "Roza, stop it's over. It's over." he said helping me stand.

"Not quite yet," said Alberta, "we still have to get out of here." with that we all fled the house. We made it out without anyone stopping us; apparently while I was in the basement the rest of the Guardians had been clearing the rest of the house. We all piled into the two seven seater SUVs that we had come in. I got in with Dimitri, Stan, Eddie and some other guardians that worked at the court as Alberta got behind the wheel. As Dimitri reached out and grabbed my hand, all I could think was; we made it, we're alive.

**Thanks guys, feel free to tell me what you think. Next chapter ASAP.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks again to my beta, who ROCKS! Well, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**

We set off before I could even close the door. We sped away, trying to get to the freeway as quickly as possible. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly as I tried to get my body to kick out of fight or flight and lower my adrenalin levels. I felt a warm, calloused hand cover mine. I opened my eyes and looked down at the hand that covered mine, gasping when I saw the state of it; the wrists were all bruised and bloody, where Dimitri had been straining against his restrains, his hands had innumerable scratches and grazes from god knows where. I knew all of the other captives were in a similar situation but at that point, I didn't care.

"Dimitri, your hand!" I said in shock. He looked down, as if to notice the injuries for the first time; I swear he was only observant about other people.

"I'm fine Roza." He said quietly, moving his arm to go around my shoulders. His movements were slow and looked pained. I think he must have seen the worry on my face, as he smiled a little and whispered "I'm fine, stop worrying." He whispered in my ear, leaning his forehead against my temple as he spoke to me. I pulled back a little to look at him, a sceptical look in my eyes, but it soon disappeared when I realized how close our faces were together. As if reading me, Dimitri leaned forwards, pressing his lips gently to mine. I returned the kiss with the same passion. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled back at little, turning my head to the side and looked at Eddie, who's face looked somewhere between amused and awkward.

"Here," he said, thrusting a small first aid kit towards me. I took it, thanking him and turning towards Dimitri, grabbing his hand before he could protest. I gave him a look, telling him with my eyes _'Don't start' _as I took antiseptic wash and cloth, wiping Dimitri's wrists and the cuts on his hands. He watched my movements carefully. I wrapped a bandage around each of his wrists, and then looked up at him.

"Anymore?" I asked, holding up the antiseptic doused cloth. He hesitated before answering; perhaps deciding whether to lie to me or not. Apparently he decided on the latter, as he moved his hair away from the side of his head, revealing a gash that ran from his right temple up to his hairline. I moved the hair away, shifting a little closer as Dimitri bent his head forward a little, so that I could reach. Dimitri winced slightly as I touched the cloth to his wound, but didn't move after that. I knew that it stung like a bitch, but he was trying not to make a fuss; I knew he would need stitches, but tape would have to do for now.

"Thank you Roza" he said, his voice taking on a husky quality. I looked into his eyes, seeing tenderness as he looked back at me.

We were literally jolted out of our daze by our SUV turning off the road.

"What's going on?" I asked. I knew I could get lost in Dimitri's eyes, but I knew we couldn't be at court yet; it was hours away. I looked outside onto a dirt track.

"We need to stop; none of us are in any fit state to drive all the way back to court," explained Alberta from the driver's seat, her eyes darting from the road to looking at me in the rear-view mirror, "so we are pulling in here. This is the closest safe house, and a close by family has offered their guardians to help keep watch while we wait for a court jet to take us the rest of the way. There is a doctor on his way as well, to check we are all fit to fly." As she finished speaking, a modest looking house came into view, illuminated by the car's headlights. As we stopped in front of the house, middle aged Moroi emerged onto the front porch; along with someone that I was assuming was his guardian. We all got out of the car and I wrapped my arm around Dimitri's waist and he put his arm around my shoulders as he lent some of his weight on me. To everyone else it would just look like an affectionate gesture, but I knew he had too much pride to look weak in front of the other guardians; I gave him support without letting anyone know. Alberta walked forward, shaking the hand of the man who stood on the porch and speaking to him. As we walked forward, I could just catch the end of their conversation. He shook his head a little,

"It's no trouble. You defend our race, the least I could do is lend you my guardians and my services." I began to wonder what such services could be, until Alberta turned around to introduce him.

"This is Dr. Zeklos; He has offered us the use of his Guardians and will treat anyone who needs medical attention. Now, when we are all inside, we will meet in the living room and we can sort everything out."

Everyone made their way inside revealing the aforementioned living room. In the center there was a large coffee table, surrounded by arm chairs and couches; all of which looked old and didn't match. Off from that, to the left, was a small kitchen and pantry which was filled with canned and packaged food, as well as about a month's supply of bottled water. At the far side of the living room, there were three doors. I assumed two were bedrooms and one a bathroom. A couple of the guardians that had come with me brought in duffle bags that we had brought, as well as those that had been recovered from the HQ. We had tried to salvage everything we could; most of the documents had been burned or shredded, but allot of what was in the living spaces on the floor below was still there. I knew Dimitri was in pain, so I made him sit in one of the chairs. Everyone else followed suit; those who had been captured taking the seats, everyone else either standing or sitting on the floor. I felt Dimitri's hand on my arm, pulling me down so that I sat on the arm of the chair which he sat in. He laced his fingers in between mine, bringing my hand up and kissing it. I looked at him, at his eye level because of my higher position. I leant forward towards him, resting my forehead on his.

"I love you" I whispered, relieved that we were back together.

"I love you too, Roza" he said back, just as quietly, then kissed me gently. I pulled back, remembering that we weren't the only people in the room. I turned just in time to see Alberta walk in and stand in front of us.

"Right," she said, her eyes scanning the room. "We need some of you to help Dr. Zeklos' guardians on watch. There are only a couple of hours until sunrise, but we still need to be vigilant." Her eyes scanned the room again. "There is a high alert back at court due to the shortage of guardians, so no one can enter or leave court after sunset. Because of this, there won't be a plane available to take us back until after the sun is up." I was about to ask who would fly the plane, with Morois evasion to light and all that, until the answer came to me

"Alchemists?" I asked, surprised they would go anywhere near court unless they got something out of it too. Alberta nodded,

"They're not too happy about it, but even they have to listen to our Queen." Then she looked at us all individually, "Anything else? She asked, looking around the room. When no one answered she continued, "Well Dr. Zeklos will be in here for anyone who needs medical attention, even if you are too proud to admit it." I squeezed Dimitri's hand at that point, making sure he knew _he _was too proud. I could see him roll his eyes in my peripheral vision. "Anyone who is willing to be on watch come see me. There are beds for anyone who needs to rest in the two rooms to the left," she pointed to the back of the room, "and plenty food and water in the kitchen. Oh and all the bags we found back at the HQ will be left in here, come and collect yours if it's here. If it's not, well, sorry about that." With that, everyone when to do whatever they needed to. Dimitri stood up and I had a feeling I knew why. I slid down off the arm and into the chair that Dimitri had just been occupying, my legs hanging over the arm, before speaking,

"You're not going on watch, comrade, I won't let you." He turned to look at me, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as he looked down at me, I just stared back, a challenging look in my eye. "Rose, you heard, they need people to help guard."

"Yes _people _Dimitri, not you. You don't have to be the one to pick up the slack all of the time; especially not when you're injured." He opened his mouth to argue back, but it seems the look on my face stopped him. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair as he crouched down in front of the chair, so that we were at eye level.

"Roza let me protect you, please." His voice was much softer now, for my ears only. I shook my head slightly.

"You don't need you to protect me; I can do that myself, that's what you taught me to do remember? But I do need _you, _I'm not losing you again," He opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up to stop him, "which means you have to stay here, let the doc treat you then get some rest." He looked into my eyes, probably to see if there was any room for negotiation. "There's no point in me arguing is there?" He said, giving me a half smile.

"Nope" I said as I shook my head, happy that I had won – until he spoke again that is.

"There is a condition though; if I'm not allowed to go on watch, neither are you." He raised an eyebrow at me, completely aware that it would annoy me.

"What?" was my eloquent answer. I realized that he had turned the tables on me, so mimicking his words; "There's no point in me arguing is there?" I said to him.

"Nope" he said laughing, then leaned towards me and kissed me briefly on the lips.

Most people had left the room while Dimitri and I had been in our own little world. Dimitri had stood up again and moved to look through the pile of duffle bags until he found his own. I stood too, looking around the room for the doctor. Behind me, the front door opened then slammed shut again. I whipped my head around, ready to face whatever had made the noise.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, struggling with a large green bag with a white cross on the side, "I didn't mean to startle you." I tried to get my heart rate back to normal, telling my body that there was no danger.

"It's fine," I told him, shocked that my words came out a little breathless, "I was looking for you actually. Dimitri needs stitches for the cut on his head, as well as some bandages to keep his broken ribs in place." Saying as Dhampirs regularly break bones and generally get beaten up, we tend to be able to self-diagnose by the age of twelve, as well as know how to fix what is broken. Saying as Dimitri is a Dhampir, he could do the same to me. He came back over to where I stood, dropping his duffle bag between the armchair and the sofa as he spoke.

"And Rose hit her head so needs checking for concussion, as well as getting her wrist wrapped where it's sprained. You should probably check that cut on her stomach as well, could need stitches." He was looking at me while he spoke, trying to make the point that I needed help as much as he did. Dimitri sat down on the sofa, a small, triumphant smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at the doctor, who had watched our banter with an amused expression.

"Check him first, his wounds are older." I said, knowing Dimitri couldn't argue with that. "I'll go boil some water" I said, moving to the kitchen area, finding to my delight that there was an electric kettle to do most of the work for me. I turned the kitchen taps, but nothing came out. I sighed, and then moved towards the pantry area to grab a big bottle of water. Only using the bare minimum, I flicked the switch on the kettle and put the water back. I looked through the pantry, looking for anything that I have to cook or find a can opener to get at. On the top shelf I found a big box of energy bars. I took them down; leaving the box on the counter so others could find them, taking out three. I poured the boiling water into a large bowl, taking it back to the doctor, as well as the energy bars. I passed one to Dimitri, "Eat." Was all I said and he obeyed. I put one on the coffee table next to where the doctor sat facing Dimitri, as well as the bowl of water. The Doctor thanked me absentmindedly as he took the tape off of Dimitri's head wound, before dipping some gauze in the water and cleaning a needle. I sat back down in the chair which I had occupied before, eating my food quietly as I watched the doctor do his work.

"I'm guessing you two are a couple?" He asked. I wasn't sure where he was going with that. After all, he was a royal, so he could completely dismiss our relationship; say we are irresponsible and selfish, like all of the others did. But the way he spoke was conversational and curious rather than accusing.

"Yeah," I said, unsure how else to respond.

"It's nice," he continued glancing at me before looking down to where he was threading his needle, "you don't often see Guardians who are together. Shame really, to make them sacrifice love when they have already sacrificed so much for us, it doesn't seem fair."

I was shocked yet pleased by what he had said; Dimitri's face portrayed the same emotions. It made me glad that not everyone who didn't know us was judging us in a bad way.

"I think we need more people like you back at court"

"People like me?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

"People who speak sense." He laughed quietly, wrinkles showing around his eyes, the only indication, apart from his greying hair, that he wasn't as young as the rest of his features would make you think.

"Oh I could never stay at court. The politics bores me more than the people do." I laughed outright, enjoying the doctor's bluntness; Dimitri seemed taken aback by it.

"Yeah," I said, "defiantly need more people like you at court." I shifted in my chair, tucking my legs underneath me and wrapping my arms around myself as a chill ran through me. I hadn't noticed how cold it was in the room.

"There's a sweatshirt in my bag if you are cold." Dimitri said, not looking up. I didn't even know how he could have seen me shiver –he had been looking down the whole time. I swear he could read my mind. I reached down the side of the chair, lifting the bag onto the arm of the chair before unzipping it. I searched through until I found a very familiar item.

"You still have this?" I asked in disbelief, pulling an old sweatshirt with Cyrillic writing on it, which I had once worn over a very small, black dress. It was a little tattered; the sleeves were frayed at the ends, there was even a rip along the bottom of the sweatshirt, presumably where one of the Psi-hound had clung onto me. However, it was surprisingly clean; there was no sign of dirt from the forest floor, or blood from my wounds. I slipped it over my head, feeling the fluffy fabric against my skin. Dimitri was sitting straight now – the doctor had finished closing the wound on his head and had busied himself looking through his bag. Dimitri looked at me, smiling at the sight of me, wrapped up in his sweater. I knew he liked it when I wore his clothes, I suppose it shows other guys that I'm off limits; which was an obvious sign of Dimitri's possessiveness. On most people it would be annoying, but on Dimitri, I found it sexy, but saying that, I think he could be wearing a bright pink tutu and a tiara and I would still find him sexy.

"I didn't want to throw it away." Was all he said, but his eyes showed all of the meaning behind his words. He kept it to remember that night, well the first half of it anyway. I closed my eyes, wanting to rest before the flight back to court, but the doctor woke me up again by tapping my arm.

"You can sleep once you have been checked over." He said. I groaned, but went to sit where Dimitri had been, saying as he had left his seat to get some water. The doctor started by shining a bright light in my eyes. "Now, tell me your date of birth." I sighed; this is going to be a long night.

**What did you think? Love, hate, let me know. I only have one exam left, so I should be able to UD relatively quickly. **

**Thanks Guys,**

**Gina xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, I know, I dropped off the face of the earth for about 6 months but I'm back with a brand new chapter (quite a long one too) and you may even get another little tiny mini chapter before the 10****th**** of December, but that depends on how busy I am packing and getting as much work done as I can before I go on holiday. Also, my applications to Universities are FINISHED! So I'm just waiting for my replies now so wish me look**

**Also, I just want to clear something up which I may not have fully explained in my last chapter; the house they are staying in isn't where the doc lives- it's just a safe house, which is why it sounds so makeshift and food is stockpiled and the taps (faucets?) don't work.**

**Anyway; on with the chapter. xx**

I woke from a deep sleep feeling uncomfortable and too hot. I shifted my weight, feeling the hard, lumpy surface pushing into my ribs. I tried to remember when I had fallen asleep, but my mind refused to comply. Reluctantly opening my eyes, I was faced with the faded brown back of an old couch. _Erugh!_ I squirmed again trying to get comfortable and fall back to sleep, but was shocked awake by my pillow moving. I looked down, seeing a toned, tanned forearm. A moment later, another arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against an equally toned body. "Roza," Dimitri whispered sleepily behind, "Stop squirming." I moved again, partly to try and get comfortable again, but mostly to annoy Dimitri; it worked. He heaved a sigh before sitting up and pulling me with him. "Jesus, how did we both manage to fit on here?" I said, only able to appreciate how small the couch was now that I was sitting up and wide awake. "We didn't." Dimitri grumbled as he stood and stretched, his arms above his head, fingers grazing the ceiling. I got up as well, wrapping my arms around his waist before he could put his arms back down. I rested my head on his chest as his arms enveloped me in his familiar, comforting smell. . "Sorry. You didn't have to stay with me you know," I told him, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment of serenity. Dimitri pulled back a little, looking down into my now opened eyes like I was crazy. "Of course I did," he said incredulously, before bending so he could speak low in my ear, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I love you" I sighed, losing myself in his eyes as he smiled down at me,

"I love you too, Roza. So much." He twirled a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face around his long, skilled fingers, before tucking it behind my ear before bending so that his mouth was inches away from mine. I closed the gap between us and as our mouths touched, all of the emotion from the last couple of days flooding through the kiss; fear, anger, sadness, relief and happiness. I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies closer together, deepening the kiss. Dimitri pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead against mine as we caught our breath. I was about to ask why he had stopped, but voices outside silenced my question, reminding me that weren't alone. Dimitri smiled at me, seeming to read my mind and pulled back, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it lightly before using it to lead me into the kitchen area. "Come on," he said, "let's find you some food." Right on cue, my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in at least two days. I hopped up onto the countertop, swinging my legs slightly as I watched Dimitri search through the pantry, coming back to the cooker holding a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread. "French toast?" I asked hopefully, wrapping my legs around his waist as he tried to walk past. "Roza," he part sighed, part moaned, putting the items down before wrapping his arms around my waist as I rested my hands on his shoulders. "I can't cook you anything if you keep grabbing onto me," Dimitri said, yet not moving away, but instead rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and running my fingers through his hair. "Give me what I want then you can cook for me all you want." I said, adding a seductive smile at the end for good measure. A moment later, I heard talking outside; coming, presumably, from the Guardians who were currently patrolling, and remembered the reason _why_ Dimitri hadn't tried anything. With a knowing smile, Dimitri moved away from me and began cooking.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company as we ate. The peace short lived and soon the other Guardians started waking up. Alberta was one of the first to emerge from the makeshift bedroom, greeting us with a silent nod as she walked towards the pantry. Before she could reach it though, Dimitri spoke from the table where we now sat. "There's coffee in the pot and some French toast under the grill, keeping warm." As she fixed herself a plate and came to sit at the table more and more people began to fill the communal room. I ignored them now, taking full advantage of the first free time I had had to think since leaving court. The first thing that came to mind was the fact that I really needed a shower. I looked over at Dimitri, seeing that he was able to pull off the been-captured-and-haven't-slept-in-days-look with startling ease. Even though he had been half beaten to death and was sleep deprived, he still managed to look sexy as hell. His hair was tousled and down, framing the sharp masculine lines of his face. Stubble from not having shaved in the last couple days was noticeable and gave him an overall rugged and manly look; now this was a man that belonged in a duster and cowboy hat.

Looking closer though and I could see the fatigue starting to set in. His face a little gaunter; paler than usual and under his eyes hung dark bags giving away his exhaustion behind his alert exterior. In all honesty, it scared the hell out of me to see him like this, almost fragile. I had learned the hard way that he wasn't invincible, but to me he was still the strong one, the fighter; the Guardian. My protector. Seeing him weak not only shook my beliefs, but also brought back some dark memories. We needed to get out of here; and soon.

Dimitri seemed to sense my stare, turning his head to meet my gaze. The look he sent my way told me that he knew something was wrong, but thankfully he didn't bring it up in a room full of people. I moved away from the table, going instead to stand in front of the window in the living room. Looking out, I found a small plot of land that I assume was a garden at some point but had succumbed to nature; weeds and shrubs covering the grass, making the area blend in with the forest which spread out around the building, isolating it from the rest of the world. Perhaps that should have been daunting due to recent circumstances but it wasn't. It felt safe in its seclusion, and the sprawling forest in front of me reminded me of old fairytale Lissa's mum used to tell us when we were little; I almost expected Goldy Locks to come skipping towards the house any minute. I looked up, above the tree line, seeing that the small, wispy clouds had turned a cotton candy pink, signaling that the sun was starting to rise. I released a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding; the immediate threat was over. I didn't notice that Dimitri had come to stand behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped a little, not expecting the contact. "You let your guard down, Rose. That's dangerous." His words sounded like a rebuke, similar to words we would say to me when we were back at St. Vlad's, but his voice was gentle rather than criticizing and held affection. Rather than respond to his words directly, I changed the subject, nodding my head towards the window. "The Sun's coming up. I don't think I have ever been so grateful for that." Even after the attack on the school, the sun had held no relief after the disaster; probably because Dimitri's arms weren't wrapped around me then. I leaned back into Dimitri, reviling in the feel of his chest against my back, the hard contours of his muscles and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His masculine, unique sent wrapped around me like silk, reassuring and familiar; home. We stood in comfortable silence for a while, watching the sun rise above the trees, illuminating the sky in a bright blues of a crisp fall morning. Our private little bubble was soon broken by Alberta's clear, authoritative voice calling everyone's attention. "I have just gotten off the phone with court, there will be a plane for us landing in half an hour, we need to be at the safe landing zone by then, which gives us five minutes to pack to our things and be in the SUVs. So grab your bags and let's get going. Everyone sprung into action; bags where packed and loaded into the SUVs with military efficiency, meaning we were on the road before three minutes was up.

The 'safe landing zone' turned out to be a dry, flat field; seemingly left unused for a long time judging by the amount of weeds that were sprouting out of the arid land. When we arrived I jumped out of the car, turning my head up to bask in the already warming Sun that beat down on us. I had missed the Sun since going back onto a nocturnal schedule. Even when on a 'night' shift, you still didn't get the opportunity to enjoy the warming glow. By the look on many of the Guardian's faces, they felt the same as me. For the first time in days we were able to relax a little, catch our breath before going back to court, even Alberta had taken the phone away from her ear and was just enjoying the moment. No doubt when we got back there would a huge enquiry, interviews with everyone involved, miles of paperwork and then the memorial service for the ones who didn't make it back. After that would be the _Zvevda_ ceremony; the Strogoi kills had been too numerous to be precise about numbers, so a battle tattoo seemed more appropriate than _Molnija_ marks. Looking around me, I saw Dimitri leaning against the side of the SUV, looking at me, a half smile on his lips. I walked over to him, slipping my arms around his waist as I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating beneath my ear. I felt him rest his chin on my head as his arms circled around me, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling clam wash over me but when I opened my eyes it washed away just as quickly and was replaced with a wave of guilt. I saw Eddie off to the side of my, hands in his pockets staring off into the distance. All this time I had been so caught up in the fact that I had Dimitri back that I had completely neglected to think what this had done to Eddie; hell, I'd even forgot he was here. My change of emotions must have shown in my posture, or maybe Dimitri just knew me that well, because he pulled back a little, brows furrowed together as he tried to decipher my change in emotion. He followed my gaze and seemed to understand immediately. Looking down at me again, he unwound his arms from around me and spoke softly to me, simply saying "Go." I looked up at him, sending a silent thank you before breaking away from him and heading towards Eddie. He turned as he heard me approach but was caught off guard as I threw my arms around him with such force that he fell back a step or two. "Whoa hey Rose, you sure your Russian jailer doesn't mind you doing that?" He said, pulling away a little so he could see me. I looked over my shoulder at Dimitri, who was now talking to a couple of Guardians. "Naa," I laughed, remembering the old nickname from back at the academy "See, he can occupy himself for a while." I said, pointing a thumb over my shoulder to where he and the two Guardians stood. "You okay?" I asked, serious now but Eddie shrugged it off, choosing to continue to be jokey. "Rose, I'm a veteran at this now. This is what, the third time I've been captured. I'm used to it now."

"Hey, I'm serious!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder for good measure. Having said that, though, this was the first time I had seen him relaxed and happy; or as close as under the circumstances, since mason's death. Eddie seemed to be able to read my train of thought, as he answered the question that hadn't even taken shape in my mind yet. "Rose, life is too short; I can't keep dwelling on the past, it never helps anyone. Like I said, I've been captured three times and I'm still alive; it would seem that I'm somewhat of a lucky charm." He said, sounding like a royal while, pretending to inspect his fingernails.

"Don't get too cocky Castile, I can still kick your ass, remember that" I laughed outright, happy that I finally had my friend back.

"Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night Hathaway," He paused, looking over my head and back down at me, "and it seems lover boy wants you back." I hugged him again, before returning back to Dimitri. He chuckled at me, probably because I was grinning like an idiot but who could blame me; I was happy. "Hey" I greeted Dimitri as I reached him. His reply was cut off by the sound of a jet flying low overhead. As it turned to land, another car pulled up next to our convoy and the Doctor and his Guardians stepped out. "Have you decided to come live at court like I suggested?" I shouted over the noise of the nearby plane. He laughed walking towards us as his Guardians went to talk to Alberta. "Sadly no, my Guardians and I are driving your vehicles back to court. They could be with a spare pair of hands there too; you all need checking over and most of the beds are already full with the Alchemists." He explained. The last bit caught my attention. "Why are the Alchemists at Court? Surely they would prefer a human hospital?" The Doctor shook his head.

"The numbers where too great. If a large group of people with matching face tattoos all turned up in A&E with serious injuries it would look suspicious, the Police would get involved. All who could survive the trip went to court; the others either went to Alchemist healing centres or were distributed between human hospitals nearby." I nodded; it made sense to split up the casualties to avoid suspicion. It also made sense to have another doctor at court. As Moroi seldom got sick, and the Guardians really ever got injured, the medical centre was minute compared to the amount of people. "What about your family?" Dimitri asked, obviously concerned that they were unprotected. After all that had happened, people rarely trusted the wards to protect them anymore. It would seem that the Doctors views where no exception. "Both my children are at school, so they're safe and my wife is coming with me." He gestured back to his car; a modest, dark green, ancient looking thing. Through the tinted glass of the windscreen; a necessity of Moroi, I could just about see the outline of a women sat in the passenger seat. His Guardians joined us and one; a short, stocky man with black hair and olive skin spoke in true Guardian style; "Ready Sir." was all he said before jumping into one of the SUVs and driving around so that it was in front of the green car, as the other was pulled around behind it by another of his Guardians. His third stood with us; presumably he would be in the car with the Moroi, making it a textbook protective positioning. Our plane landed a couple of hundred meters away and we set off toward it after saying our goodbyes.

By the time me and Dimitri had arrived; going slower than usual due to our injuries and fatigue, almost everyone was on the plane. We boarded, finding that all of our bags were already stowed away; we searched to find a seat, finally finding two together near the back. Dimitri sat by the window and I sat next to him in the aisle. The plane was only small; seven rows of two, with a walkway down the middle. Alberta stood near the front, talking to a less than pleased looking Alchemist, who I assumed was the pilot. He walked back into the cockpit and Alberta came to sit in the aisle seat next to mine, smiling tiredly at me as she sat down. "Hey, Alberta," somewhat out of the blue I asked, "What's the date today?" but I had a feeling I knew the answer. She flipped open her phone to check, "It's the 18th, Rose. Why?" I didn't answer her; instead, I turned to Dimitri and took his face in my hands, kissing him on the lips. He looked a bit surprised, obviously not having listened to my conversation. I looked him straight in the eye, trying to put as much love into my look as I stared into his eyes and kissing him again lightly. I moved my head back just a fraction, so that I could murmur to him, low enough for only us to hear, "Happy Birthday Dimitri" before kissing him again.

**NAWW aint they sweet, looks like everything is on the up for now, and don't worry, I'm sure they will get the opportunity to celebrate Dimitri's birthday properly ;)**

**Review; tell me what you think, they are all read and appreciated and lastly a shout out to my every patient Beta ItaSaku1.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, back again! You need to thank a bout of insomnia for giving me the time to write this chapter, I'm sure some of you know how hectic the last year of school is, and I really appreciate all of your continued support and most of all your patients. Just to let you know, I am publishing this as I have finished it, so it hasn't been betaed, I wanted to get it out there ASAP, I'll re-publish it after it has been betaed though. On the topic, I would like to give a MASSIVE thank you to my beta, ItaSaku1, who designed my cover, it's so lovely. Oh and Last thing, I have a poll up on my profile about this story, so vote, review or PM me to have your say.**

**That's all, so enjoy chapter 14! xx**

I slept most of the journey, resting against Dimitri; one of his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. The flight was only short, and I was soon woken by Dimitri, stroking some strands of hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear and whispering my name. I opened my eyes just as the doors to the plane were being opened. I had to blink as my eyes adjusted to the bright mid afternoon sun which streamed into the cabin through the open doors. I sprang from my seat, eager to be on solid ground, behind wards; safe. Dimitri stood as well, heading down the aisle behind me, followed by the rest of our party. As we emerged from the plane, rapturous applause broke out, a welcome party stood to the side of the runway where we had stopped. I large number of guardians and dhampirs stood clapping, accompanied, more surprisingly, by an even larger group of Moroi, hiding from the sun under large umbrellas. Even Lissa stood there, of course her umbrella was being held by one of her 'minions'. I descended the stairs as quickly as I could; sitting still for a couple of hours had made my muscle ache that much worse. Lissa, noticing my discomfort, met me half way, her umbrella holder hurrying to keep up with her. I would have found the whole scenario funny as hell if I wasn't so full of relief. When I got to her, I had no time to react before she flung her arms round me, almost crushing my in her embrace. "Oh God Rose, I was so worried," she leaned back, slapping my arm, "never do that again!" she scolded, before crushing me to her again. "Whoa Liss, mood swings much." I joked, hugging her back. We pulled away again, Lissa giving me a once over, her expression of relief turning into one of concern. I knew what she was thinking. "I'm fine Liss, I just need some rest." She simply nodded, before looking behind me, "Dimitri," she called as he walked forward, limping slightly, to stand beside me. Lissa hugged him as well, shocking many of the onlookers. I knew Lissa was still protective of Dimitri, and that they had grew to be friends, but hugging was a new development on me. Judging by the shocked look on Dimitri's face, it was on him too. Remembering that we were in public, Lissa moved back, standing straight and saying "It's good to have you back Dimitri," Smiling up at him. "It's good to be back Your Ma- I mean Lissa." He amended, seeing the look that Lissa sent his way. As always, it didn't take long for me to slip back into my old role of protector. "We should probably head inside; the sun out here is really bright Liss." I said. While I was thoroughly enjoying the unseasonal hot sun, which I seldom got to see, I knew it would be getting very uncomfortable very quick for the Moroi who were gathered outside. "I think that might be a good idea. Besides, I need some sleep, and God knows you two will too. You and Dimitri go get some rest and I'll catch up with you on Monday."

"Monday? Liss, it's only Tuesday night, you can't expect me to stay-"

"That's exactly what I expect," she cut me off, sounding authoritative and regal. "You need time to recover, relax. Besides, you are due some time off anyway. That applies to Dimitri as well. Now, go get some rest and I'll see you later." With a wink, she turned and left, dragging a very tired and grumpy looking Christian with her, cutting off any argument I may have had, like time off being the last thing on my mind. But I must admit, a little alone time with Dimitri was a hard thing to pass up. As if on cue, I felt a strong, gentle arm snake around my waist, resting his hand on my hip and placing a tender kiss on the top of my head. "So a full week of huh?" he asked, his thumb rubbing circles on the hollow of my waist as we walked slowly towards our apartment block. "Yep, I won't know what to do with myself."

"I have some ideas." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him, before looking away from the intensity of his gaze, unable to steer my imagination away from the erotic thoughts that were threatening to bubble over; a crowded airstrip was not the right place for that to happen. The heat in his eyes was undeniable, though seeing him be intimate, not to mention suggestive, in such a public place came as a shock; he was usually so private in his affections. Feeling like a wanton women under Dimitri's molten chocolate gaze, I changed the subject, trying to ignore the burning desire low in my stomach. "You don't have to carry both our bags you know." I said motioning my head towards the two duffle bags he had slung over his shoulder. "Yes I do." He replied casually, as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world for him to do, looking at the path ahead as we walked; it was good that one of us was.

The walk to our apartment was uneventful, apart for the odd 'good to have you back' from passing Guardians. Once in the apartment, Dimitri threw our bags unceremoniously onto the floor, before rounding on my and backing me into the door we had just entered through, kissing me as my back hit the cold wood. One hand tilted my head back at the nape of my neck, finger tangling into my hair, while the other explored my body. I was vaguely aware that my own arms had wrapped around his neck automatically, and I had to remind myself that he was injured. When he moved his hands to my thighs, ready to pick me up, I pulled away, regaining some of the discipline that he had taught me. "No, Dimitri. You're hurt." Ignoring my statement, he moved his lips down my neck murmuring "I missed you Roza" into the soft flesh behind my ear before gently kissing his way down my neck. "I'm serious." I said, trying to his attention back to his wounds. I heard him sigh slightly into my hair muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "temptress", before stepping back and walking though the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. I trailed behind him mentally making a tally of all the aches and pains that I had, before a muffled groan drew my attention back to Dimitri, who was trying to lift his shirt over his head without it hurting his bandaged ribs. From his hiss of pain a moment later, it wasn't working. I hurried to him, carefully peeling the shirt up over his head. "Thanks." he said a little gruffly, looking embarrassed. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and fixing him with a level stare "You need to swallow your big male pride and ask for my help when you need it comrade," I told him, my voice softening at the end, "you're hurt and I wanna help." He seemed reluctant, not liking the idea of being cared for by the person he was constantly taking care of. Sighing again, I removed my own t-shirt, putting it on the floor on top of Dimitri's. He sent me a questioning look, but made no move to stop me, which didn't really surprise me. "Before you get any ideas, I'm only helping you in the shower." He opened his mouth to protest, pushing up from leaning against the sink's counter top, but I cut him off by holding up a hand. "I'm helping, end of discussion. Now raise your arm so I can take off that bandage. I'll fix a new one when we're clean." I told him in what I hoped was a no-nonsense voice. Dimitri obediently lifted his arms away from his sides so I was able to slowly un-wrap the bandage, trying not to jolt him, but knowing that the wound would hurt regardless once the bandage was gone and the pressure holding the cracked ribs in place eased. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard a low hiss come from Dimitri, otherwise remaining quiet as I undressed him, then myself and followed him into the shower.

I gave him a wry smile while rubbing soap onto his arms and chest, noting his continued muteness. "You're not happy with me." It wasn't a question, more of a statement but I had to say something, I couldn't take his silence anymore. "I don't like you taking care of me when it should be the other way around is all. Not to mention that you are stood naked in front of me, soaking wet after I've not seen you for days, and you're forbidding me to touch you." I had to laugh a little at that; seems I'm not the only wanton person here. "I never forbade you from touching me. I just didn't want you to pick me up or do anything... strenuous." I said, feeling his arms snake around me before I had even finished the first sentence. He pulled me a little closer to him, yet not close enough for the scenario to spiral out of control; as it often did when we showered together. Today though, Dimitri seemed to be adhering to the boundaries I had put in place, for which I was grateful; my self control was starting to wear thin. "I really have missed you though."

Our shower after that was relaxed and deliciously intimate, gentle kisses and touches promising more was to come. After we got out, I rewrapped Dimitri's side as well as redressing his head wound best I could, while Dimitri distracted me with gentle kisses on my hands, wrists, anywhere that was within reach while I worked. "Finished." I announced, running my hand down his cheek, feeling the stubble from him not shaving for a few days. He seemed to notice where my attention was and ran a hand down his other cheek. "Not quite, I still need to shave."

"I like it. You look rugged and sexy."

He rose one eyebrow at me "you didn't think I looked sexy before?" he asked, his expression turning to one of mock horror, though his eyes shone with amusement. I laughed at his dramatic sigh, revelling in these moments with the light hearted carefree Dimitri I so rarely got to see. He sobered a little, passing me his razor, "you do it." he said, before moving to sit on the lib of the toilet seat, waiting patiently while giving me an expectant look. I moved towards him, feeling a little nervous, but secretly flattered that he trusted me so much. When I finished, without cutting him thank god, I stepped away to admire my work. "What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and raising my eyebrows at the indecipherable look he was giving me. "I love you." He said simply, a small smile gracing his otherwise serious face. He stood, once again towering over me, and took the razor from my hand, replacing it with his own warm callous hand, and led me to our bedroom. He removed his hand from mine as we reached the bed, Dimitri moving around to the other side, removing his towel and sliding under the covers. I had to admit I was a little disappointed, even though he was doing as I had wanted. I too removed my towel, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket before sliding under the covers with Dimitri. As if instinctively, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, fitting my back flat against his chest, our bodies fitting together perfectly. Although sex was off the table, at least for tonight, skin to skin contact was a relief. I had stopped trying to count the amount of times we had nearly lost each other, in one way or another; instead I tried focussing on the feeling of being with the other half of my soul when we had moments of peace like this. In some ways, these moments made all the struggling and heartache worth it, and guaranteed that we would never take our relationship for granted. I sighed contentedly, snuggling further into Dimitri. He hugged me closer with his arm, while whispering in a dangerously seductive voice "If you want me to honour your wishes, you're going to have to stop wiggling against me like that." At that, I ground back into him a little, only to have Dimitri grab hold of my hip, growling "woman" in a warning tone, making me laugh; which was cut off by a gasp as Dimitri lay smouldering Kisses down my neck. Just as quickly as the passion had started, Dimitri pulled away from my neck, kissing the top of my head, and murmuring "Sleep, Roza" into my hair. I relaxed into him once more, feeling a little sexually frustrated, but exhaustion overtook me other feelings, lulling me into peaceful, welcome darkness.

**I know, I know, nothing really juicy happened, but just to let you know, the next chapter with have a lemon quite early on, so stay tuned.**

**Gina xx**


	15. Chapter 15

_It feels mad that it's been over a year since I last posted a chapter – I have no idea where the time has gone. This chapter has taken me a while to write; my story arch has nearly finished. Another two chapters I think. I can only apologise for the ridiculously late post and hope you enjoy what I think is my longest chapter by far. P.S I do plan something big in the next chapter._

_Thanks,_

_Gina_

Oh God Roza, you're blowing my mind" Dimitri moaned, tangling his fingers into my hair, his breathing ragged. I would tell him that it wasn't his mind that I was blowing, but I'd been taught it's rude to speak with your mouth full. He moaned quietly as I brought him closer to the edge, his words becoming an incoherent mix of English and Russian as his fingers tightened their grip in my hair. I moaned around his arousal, turned on knowing that I was the only person who could bring Dimitri this pleasure, his moans spurring me on. He lifted his hips to meet the rhythm of my mouth and hands, my name tumbling from his mouth over and over between ragged, uneven breathes.

"That was one hell of a wakeup call Roza," Dimitri mumbled drowsily as he tightened his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat slow beneath my ear. "Well," I replied, shifting up onto my elbow so I could see him better, "we never got to celebrate your birthday properly." Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off with a raised hand. "And I'm not having sex with you until you have at least recovered a little." Dimitri rolled his eyes at me but didn't speak. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head feeling a slight ache lingering in my muscles from the rescue and sharing an old couch with Dimitri. He ran his fingertips up my spine as I stretched, sending a shiver through my body. I turned slightly to see him looking up at me smiling. "What?" I asked, feeling a smile pull at my own lips. He shook his head, simply saying "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied automatically, before hoping out of bed too fast for Dimitri to pull me back down onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Dimitri asked, while sitting up onto his elbows, raising an eyebrow at me. "As tempting as the thought of staying in bed all day with you is comrade, I'm hungry." I through over my shoulder, heading out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, turning back to him as I reached the door, "You know food is always going to win the battle of who I love most." I winked at Dimitri, leaving the room before he had a chance to respond.

I turned the radio on as I reached the kitchen counter, humming along as I reached for the bread; with my limited cooking skills toast was the only real option for me. I heard Dimitri yawning as he walked into the kitchen just as I was filling the kettle with water. He reached around me, brushing his lips lightly along my neck as he turned the coffee maker on. The machine whirled to life and Dimitri pulled away, leaving me wanting more. "Tease," I grumbled, hearing Dimitri chuckle as I dumped a tea bag into my awaiting mug. I turned to lean on the counter, seeing that Dimitri was in the same position opposite me, leaning against the breakfast bar, studying me with an unreadable expression on his face. It annoyed me a little that he was still so much of a mystery sometimes; he always seemed to know what I was thinking, but with him I was at a complete loss. Focusing on the present, I relaxed into the normal, almost boring nature of the moment; with our constantly turbulent and erratic lives, it was nice to have a little peaceful mundanely every once in a while. During my musing, Dimitri had pushed off from the counter which he was leaning on and was now standing in front of me, head cocked to the side slightly as he studied me. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked, stroking my cheek lightly with him thumb as i looked up at him. "Just thinking its nice to have some time to ourselves is all," I explained, tuning my head into his hand, "I'm not used to the peace and quiet." He smile lovingly down at me, his smiling turning slightly amused as his eyes shifted quickly to my left, then back to me as he removed his hand from my cheek. "You've burned your toast." he stated simply, as he reached over to pour himself a cup of coffee. I whipped my head around, swearing as I saw, to my dismay, grey smoke coming from the top of the toaster, two black squares popping up seconds later, as if to taunt me and my inability to do even the simplest of things when it came to a kitchen. I swore again, deciding the only reasonable course of action was to blame Dimitri. "That's your fault, you distracted me." I said, turning to see him stirring milk into my tea and placing it in font of one of the chairs at the breakfast bar; it was really hard to blame him for things when he was always being thoughtful and kind; damn him. He gently grabbed my wrist, leading me over to the chair he had set the tea in front of, kissing my temple as I sat. "I can't apologise enough," Dimitri said, pandering to my somewhat childish mood as he went to open the window above the sink, allowing smoke to escape. "Would an omelette suffice to have me forgiven?" He asked making his way to the fridge. "Perhaps." I quipped, earning a quiet chuckle from Dimitri.

I watched Dimitri work over the brim of my mug, both of us falling into a comfortable silence. I focussed back onto the music floating gently around us. The melody from a guitar soft and lilting, the woman's voice soulful as she sang. (Songbird - Eva Cassidy) Dimitri seemed to have switched his attention to the radio as well, as he was singing along quietly, it was almost as though he didn't realise he was doing it. I was completely mesmerised, i had never even heard Dimitri hum, his voice capturing me in the lyrics of the song as his words floated around me. He turned back to me, looking slightly embarrassed as he put a plate in front of me. "I've never heard you sing before." I said simply, smiling up at him as he brought a plate of his own and sat next to me. "You should do it more." He looked down at me, seeming a little surprised before giving me a small, lopsided smile. "If it makes you happy, I'll never stop." He said quietly before turning back to his food. I followed suit, digging into the delicious food Dimitri had made, feeling Dimitri's hand rest on my thigh, his thumb running circles into the soft skin on my leg. Although his touch was intimate, it was never suggestive or insistent. We stayed like that while we ate, Dimitri seemed to be lost in his thoughts and I wasn't going to force myself into his head; not yet anyway.

Our doorbell burst our quiet little bubble of solitude as i was rinsing the plates in the sink. I looked over to Dimitri, who looked just as confused as me as he walked over to the door. I trailed behind him, rounding the corner to the hallway just as Lissa was being invited in, her following guardians nodded to me and Dimitri as they took their position at the door; no doubt there were at least another two down the hall. "Morning Dimitri, hey Rose," she greeted, walking over to pull me into a quick hug which I returned she looked down at me as we pulled apart, "I'm starting to feel overdressed." she laughed, motioning to what I was wearing. I was still wearing one of Dimitri's old shirts that reached my mid-thigh that I had pulled on last night. Glancing at Dimitri I noticed, not for the first time this morning that he was shirtless, only wearing his pyjama bottoms, which sat low on his hips. Only noticing the bandages around his ribs stopped my wayward mind from travelling further south. "It could have been worse." I said, leading Lissa into the kitchen and started to pour her a cup of coffee, while Dimitri walked into the bedroom grumbling in Russian. I knew it annoyed him when I joked about our sex life, or talked about it in public; he was a private person by nature and liked to keep it that way. I of course liked to tease him. "What can we do for you Lissa?" he asked re-entering the room while pulling a shirt over his head before walking behind me to grab himself a new cup of coffee, lightly trail his fingertips across my back as he passed me, subtle enough so that Lissa didn't notice. "Nothing in particular," she smiled, obviously happy that Dimitri had called her Lissa without having to be prompted to, "I just wanted to check you were both doing okay."

Even before Dimitri spoke I knew he was going to lie; saying he was fine. I could see in the way he leant his weight on the counter, and the way he had flinched when pulling his shirt over his head that he was in pain. Sure enough he claimed to be fine, but Lissa saw through it as well. Lissa stood from her seat, putting her hand over Dimitri s which rested on the counter top "Feel better soon." she said quietly and I didn't need the bond to know she had heeled him. She broke the contact after a few seconds, smiling at me and winking as she made her way to the door. "I'll see myself out," she called over her shoulder, "See you two soon. But not too soon." she ended with a warning tone as our front door closed behind her. I looked up at Dimitri, gauging his reaction as he lifted his arm, twisting to the side slightly, testing to see how much he had been healed. When he was satisfied with his testing, he lifted his shirt over his head, trying to undo the bandages that I had replaced the night before. The angle was awkward for him to unwrap it himself, so I decided to put him out of his misery, indicating for him to lift his arms as I stepped towards him, taking the end of the bandage from his hand and continuing his work while he stood still for me. When the last of the bandage fell away, Dimitri took a deep breath in, no doubt relived to be rid of the restricting binds.

Suddenly, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, flinging me unceremoniously over his shoulder, eliciting a small cry of surprise. "Hey!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the back as he walked out of the kitchen, "where are we going?"

"bedroom." he responded with laughter in his voice, shifting me so he was gripping me by the hips. After a few more seconds, I was lifted off of his shoulder and laid down on the middle of the bed. "Now that I am no longer injured, we can celebrate properly." Dimitri continued as he ran his hands up my sides and lowered his lips towards mine. We shed the little clothing we were wearing quickly, frantically trying to get closer to each other, our bodies connecting and entwining as we found our salvation in each other.

We lay together for god know how long, content to stay in the our own little bubble of sated peace, listening to the soft melody floating through the open door of the bedroom, from the radio in the kitchen. Eventually my rumbling stomach burst our romantic bubble. Dimitri chuckled beside me, propping himself up on an elbow so he could see me better. "How are you hungry again?" he asked incredulously, shaking his head slightly as his fingers absently playing with a stray lock of hair that sat on my collarbone.

"I'm always hungry, you know that Comrade. Besides we just worked breakfast off. I'd eat less if we weren't so... Energetic." I said, attempting and failing to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's not my fault you're so wanton Roza." Dimitri replied, mocking me with his own raised eyebrow.

"Me? Wanton? So says the caveman who carried me to bed over his shoulder." I countered, kneeling up on the bed with my hands on my hips, trying to look forceful. Apparently it needed a bit of work, because Dimitri just ignored the look, choosing instead to wind his arms around my waist and pull me flush to him "I never heard you complaining" he whispered in my ear, placing soft kisses down my neck. "I wasn't, but we do need to get up now." I said, pulling back from Dimitri enough to stop me from giving in to him. He didn't seem too happy about that though, pulling me back and trailing his hands down to squeeze my butt, earning himself a playful slap on the bicep as I pulled away from him again, hearing a disgruntled growl from Dimitri as I got off the bed.

"Who's wanton now hmm?" I said, looking triumphantly at Dimitri, who was now kneeling on the bed, and laughed as I managed to dodge as he reached for me again. "You really need to keep emotions under control, Comrade. It effects your aim." I said, trying to mimic one of his an life lessons as I backed towards the bathroom, watching Dimitri get off the bed and stalk towards me like I was his prey, a smirk on his face. He knew as well as I did that he would catch me but that didn't mean I would make it easy for him. I turned and ran into the bathroom, screaming as I felt his arms snake around me as he brought my back against his chest. "You're so beautiful." He whispered almost to himself as he studied me in the bathroom mirror in front of us. I watched as he splayed his fingers over my stomach. He trailed one hand up, ghosting over my breasts and up, moving my hair away from my neck and kissing it gently. He made eye contact with me in the mirror as his other hand moved down between my legs, causing me to close my eyes as pure pleasure spiked through me. I lay my head against his chest as his other hand want to play with my breasts. "Open your eyes Roza." I obeyed, surprised by how downright erotic the sight in front of me was; the look of desire written in Dimitri's eyes as he watched my reaction to what his hands were doing. A small moan left my lips and a self-satisfied look crossed Dimitri's face. "Who's wanton now hmm?" He whispered to me, before stepping away and turning the shower on as if nothing had happened.

"You joining me?" He asked, his face the pictures of innocence, though his body have away how much he was affected by what he had just done. I was annoyed that he had won, but mostly I just wanted his hands back where they had been moments ago. I ignored his question, choosing instead to kiss him hard. I felt him smile against my lips as he picked me up and backed me against the shower wall without breaking the kiss.

When we were satisfied we were both thoroughly clean, we dressed and went in search of food. We walked along the sidewalk hand in hand, enjoying the mild night air that hung around us. We still got the odd stare or dismissive tut by royals when we were around Court together, but on the whole people had either accepted our relationship or had become bored and moved onto another piece of gossip; either way, I refused to let it affect me. Besides, I had lots of experience with being the center of gossip. Dimitri was less used to it though and I know it still annoys him that our personal life was talked about, especially since he is such a private person. Though he'd never admit it got to him, I knew and would always link my arm in his or hold his hand when someone would say something when we walked around Court. We walked into a small cafe we both liked; both because it did great food and because it was mostly frequented by off duty guardians and non-royals, which meant it was a more comfortable and relaxed place to eat. I also liked it because Mia worked behind the counter and have me extra food when no one was looking. As expected, Mia stood behind the counter, hair tied in a high pony tail as she pulled another customers change from the till. She looked up as we entered, smiling as she greets us. "Hey Rose, Dimitri. Black coffee and a chia tea?"

"Are we that obvious?" I asked walking towards the counter.

"You order the same drink every time you come in, Rose," Mia laughed as she rung our drinks through the till, "You getting the usual to eat as well?" she asked moving to make our drinks. I scanned the menu on the wall trying to see if there was anything different I would want, not wanting to be too predictable, but ended up choosing the toasted club sandwich; my usual. But seriously, it has chicken, bacon and cheese on it, why would I choose anything else. Dimitri chooses the steak salad, of course being healthier than me when it came to food. He tried to tell me it was good every time he had it but I refused to believe having more salad then steal on a plate was a good thing. "Here," Mia said, placing our drinks onto a tray, "I'll bring your food over when it's ready. Oh and I'm glad you're back Dimitri."

"So am I. Thanks Mia." Dimitri replied picking up the tray and taking to a table next to the window at the front.

Lunch was presently uneventful, besides a couple of guardians saying they were glad our rescue mission had been largely successful and asking if we were attending the memorial service the next day. Though I was sure it would have been one, I wasn't aware it was so soon. I hadn't noticed on the way to the café, but I noticed the sombre mood that hung around Court as we walked back to our apartment. I noticed Dimitri was quieter too, though I didn't push it. Not yet anyway. I realised that a lot of people had lost a lot, both in the raid and the rescue mission. I cast my mind back to the list of dead, realising that although I knew some of them I wasn't really close to any of them. Was it wrong that I was relieved? I was tired of losing people that I held dear. Since finding out that Dimitri and Eddie were still alive, I hadn't really thought about all the others. Come to think about it, I hadn't thought about Eddie since seeing Dimitri.

I was so busy realising that I'm not a very good person; I hadn't noticed that we were back home. Or that Dimitri was stood in front of me trying to get my attention. "Rose?" he asked frowning.

"I'm fine." I said already knowing that Dimitri wouldn't believe me. Sure enough he raised an eyebrow at me, standing like a formidable wall in front of me. I was pretty sure he would stand there all day if he had to.

"I was just thinking I should go see Eddie before he goes back with his charge is all." I gave a half truth, hoping it would be enough. Dimitri sighed, tucking a stay lock of hair behind my ear. "You feel bad for not thinking about them, don't you?" He didn't have to expand on who they were. Just like I didn't have to tell him what was wrong for him to know. He sighed, seeming to already know my answer, and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and holding my tight. The dark feeling of melancholy that had come over me started to fade as he held me there; a darkness caused by my emotions rather than spirit. "Come on," Dimitri said softly, leading me through the threshold and sitting me down in the lounge. "I'll call Eddie, see if he is free this evening. We could go to the palace. I'm sure Lissa would love to spend some time with you." I smiled and nodded, sitting in silence on the coach while Dimitri went to phone Lissa, wondering how long the silence would last.

If past experience had taught me anything – not very long.


End file.
